Quarterback's Pass
by whalestail
Summary: What happens when the star quarterback of the Dallas Cowboy's meets one the auditors, will she fall for his pass? AH
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

EPOV

I go to San Antonio on Friday and I find you on the River Walk while you were walking after dinner and say, "Bella" and when you turn around. I am there with roses and a smile and say, "How is my Rodeo Princess 2002 champion and my beautiful angel?"

"Better, now" and she came running into my arms.

I easily take her into my arms. "Ouch," and I groan from the pain in my ribs and back. But I won't let Bella go, so we keep hugging and kissing.

I finally set you down; you smile up at me but never letting go of one of my hands and asked, "When and how?"

"How about we go back to my hotel or wherever you are staying and talk? Then I can tell you the whole story."

"I am at the Hyatt timeshare on top of the Hyatt for three weeks," you said.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence, I am at the Hyatt as well."

As we headed back towards the hotel, you kept looking up at me saying, "You're really here?"

"Yes, my beautiful angel, I am. Do I need to pinch you to prove it?" and he did.

We went to your room because it was bigger and had a living room. You laid your roses down on your entrance counter and I kept your hand and pulled you straight to your bed where we laid down side by side and I slowly peeled away your clothes plus you peeled away mine.We made very slow love together to protect your bruises and because we had finally gotten back to together. We touched all over our bodies and you easily sat atop me as we joined as one. While we were lying in one another's arms, you smiled at me and said, "I love you and I never thought I would get to say that again."

I said, "So did I and I am so glad I can say I love you again. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused in your eyes for not being able to recognize you and love you after the accident. I do believe you returned these to me a few weeks ago, then I pulled them out from my discarded jean jacket and I would like to return them to you to where they rightfully belong and I slipped her diamond bangle bracelets back on her wrist and kissed them."

"By the way, what did the doctors say after they found out your memory was back," Bella asked.

"I'll be as good as new."

"Now," and Bella cuddled up next to me. "Tell me about us and let's see if you do remember everything."

I pulled her in close and whispered, "I remember everything. It started the day of your birthday party. Well Bella, history tells me you get to start because it started with me seeing you ladies walking in the parking lot."

So Bella did after she kissed my lips and said, "Yes, you do remember." Then Bella started our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

My friends were saying, "Bella, are you ready to go to your birthday party at the Horsemen's Club?"

"Yes, give me ten minutes to wrap up what I am working on."

"Ten minutes is all you have because we are not at the office; it is going to take us a good 45 minutes to get there from the stadium if we are lucky. Since you are the guest of honor, we do not want to be late."

I had been with this public accounting firm for a couple years now and they had made all the arrangements for this party at the Stockman's club. My boss really liked everything I was doing so he had made all the arrangements. I was actually turning 25 the next day. We were currently auditing the books of Cowboy stadium and we were still working on the on-site portion of the audit. I cleaned up my work area and we headed out to our cars. There were six of us out there working on the audit together. Summer football camp had started for the players about two weeks before that. As we left the stadium, we walked by a couple of the players and they whistled at us and we just kept on walking ignoring the arrogant football boys ogling us. Without us noticing, they had to have heard us talking about our plans for the evening. Little did we know what was going on behind us.

"Now it is your turn –"

EPOV

As we left the stadium, we saw four of our teammates looking at you lovely auditors passing them. Jasper, Jacob and I jogged up to the over guys quickly and easily.One of them asked, "How did we get so lucky that we have six good looking auditors in here this time?"

"Yes, and sexy, too" said Jasper

Jacob said, "Well, if you want we can follow them they are headed for a birthday celebration at the Stockmen's Club. One of them is having a party there and if they aren't interested we can have beers, great steaks, and there will be other ladies there as well."

"I'm in," we all said together. So off the eight of us went.

"Now it's back to you, Bella," as I smiled at her and ran my hand along her beautiful face.

BPOV

We got to the Stockmen's club as four of my other coworkers had just finished decorating our table. "HMMMM," I said as we approached the table, "I guess I will sit on this end of the table."

Their response was, "No way, get down here. You have to sit under your birthday balloons. The roses are from Aro with a note that says, 'Enjoy your evening' and he is sorry he couldn't be here." Once I was seated a round of strawberry margaritas showed up. Everyone raised their glasses to me and we started in on what was to become a wonderful evening. We then ordered our dinner and headed out onto the dance floor where all ten of us danced together having a good ole time.

EPOV

"While you were out there dancing, we arrived and got our own table for eight. Little did you know, we were watching you all as we had our first round of beer."

After a couple of songs you returned to your table and enjoyed some more of your drinks.

"All of us were still watching you from across the dance floor and I that is when I commented to Jasper. It must be the girl in the pink boots and pink shirt birthday. She is the most beautiful of all of them. She is not the sexiest; but she is very beautiful. Her eyes and face are extraordinary. I wouldn't mind kissing those lovely soft lips. "

Jasper responded with, "Wow, you actually did not find a flaw in her and you want to actually kiss her."

"No I am not seeing a flaw. Yes I would love to kiss her lips and dance with her," I said a little amused with myself.

Jasper then said, "I believe you may have to just meet this lady. Now how do we get her attention is the next question. I know, why don't I find out from one of her friends her favorite song and we can dedicate it to the birthday girl. Then you can ask her to dance once we get her onto the dance floor and find out her name. Then maybe you still won't find any flaws with her and want to kiss her eventually. Alice says we need to find someone for you to date so that we can double and she will have another girlfriend."

"Okay sounds like a plan to me. Jasper, that is why I keep you around. Plus then you help me keep away the ones that I don't want to deal with."

Now let's set this plan in motion. Then Jasper left me at the table to avoid the rest of the barflies. Jasper and my teammates set the plan in motion and then Jasper waved me down to the dance floor once everything had been arranged. All of your dinners showed up and you enjoyed some of the best steak around. Different friends were passing presents to you and also going out onto the dance floor and dancing with different guys some of them being my teammates. You really weren't sitting so that you could see the dance floor to know who they were dancing with fortunately.

The next thing I knew the lead singer of the band was calling your name from the dance floor asking you to come to the dance floor. You looked at your friends that were still at the table with you. And what did you say to them.

BPOV

I said, "No way, you know how I feel about all this. This is already too much public attention." I waved my hand around the table and the decorations on it.

Some of them looked at me and said, "We didn't do it!"

Then the entire bar started chanting my name and then my friends came over behind me. They pulled out my chair and escorted me to the dance floor where the lead singer asked with me next to him and all my friends around me. "Are you Bella?"

I said, "Yes, unfortunately."

"And is it your birthday today?"

"Yes, again unfortunately."

"Well I think the bar needs to wish you a Happy Birthday." So the entire restaurant started singing Happy Birthday to me and as all of the bar did I looked at everyone in my group with deaf glares for doing this to me and they all shrugged their shoulders suggesting that they were innocent of the whole mess.

EPOV

While all of this was going on Jasper and I were getting up close to you and your group of friends without you knowing it. As the round of applause ended for the birthday song cheer, the singer said, "We also hear that one of your favorite songs is 'You lite up the sky.'"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Well that's for us to know," and with that the band started playing the song.

BPOV

I interjected and the next thing I knew as I started to dance with my friends again, there was a tap on my shoulder and someone asking, "May I please have this dance with the birthday girl?"

As I turned and looked up to meet his face, there stood Edward Cullen star quarterback for the Cowboys.

"Sure," I said and you took my hand. You led me a little away from my group of friends and we kind of fast danced to the music. It wasn't a real fast paced song but it definitely wasn't a slow hold on tight to your partner song.

"You said," as we were dancing "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Thank you" I said, "What are you doing here?

EPOV

"A group of us heard where all you girls were going after work and decided to follow and see if we would have any fun. Plus this place has the best steak in town."

"Yes it does. Are you good ole boys responsible for this show on the dance floor and getting me down here?"

"Yes, but we had a little bit of help from some of your friends."

"I am sure you did because most of them know that I hate being the center of attention. They knew there would be nothing I could do about this either."

"I'm sorry. They told us that to but it was the only way we could figure out how to get you to dance with me. I hope you are not to mad."

"No, I guess I shouldn't be and that I should be flattered instead," Bella said.

"I think your birthday party is about to get a little bit bigger."

You asked, "Why?" With that I grabbed a hold of you, pulled you into me and then spun me back out so that you could see that your coworkers and my teammates were moving around even more tables so that all the players could join your party."

As the music started to end, a slow song came on and as you started to walk away I held onto your hand and pulled you back into me and asked, "How about a second dance while they finish moving around the tables?"

"No," you said with a smile. "How about a second dance because you want to continue dancing with me?"

"I would love that." With that I pulled you in a little bit closer and we gently started moving around the dance floor again this time more slowly in a slow country two step. "Am I correct that you are at the stadium working on our audit?"

"Yes, I am. Oh and I believe that you are the quarterback of the Super bowl champion Cowboys."

"Yes, you are right and funny too." So we chatted quietly together as we continued to dance.

Then the song slowly came to an end and then one of your friends came up and tapped you on your shoulder, "How about coming back to the table and having some cake and bring Edward with you? All your other teammates have already joined the party? Plus Bella it looks like you are having fun with Edward."

"Okay," and back to the table we went. As you sat down in your chair, your friends made sure that I was seated right next to you. Then two of your friends came up on the other side of you and slid in the chocolate cake with chocolate icing with candles on it. Then your friends and my teammates sang happy birthday to me once again. As you went to lean forward to blow out the candles, I leaned into your ear and whispered, "Don't forget to make a wish!"

"Oh I think I'll make 2 - The first one being about my friends not embarrassing me anymore. Then I thought about the second wish my real wish. So I blew out the candles all in one breath."

"By the way what was your birthday wish?" I asked.

"That you were real and wouldn't disappear"

A couple of my friends started cutting up the cake for me. You were given the first piece and I was handed the second piece.

As I was about to finish up my cake, I said, "Bella."

You looked at me and said, "What?" I picked up a napkin and said, "You have a little bit of icing in the corner of your lip." I then gently wiped it off my face. I stayed very close to your beautiful and soft face then whispered, "Are you up for more dancing?"

"Sure. Can you line dance?" you asked me "because that is what it looks like they are doing?"

"Yes, I can birthday girl. Let's go and I will show you how well I can." With that I got up and pulled out your chair, took your hand and said, "Let's go." I then turned to my teammates and said, "Come on guys. Let's show these ladies that we can dance as well as play football." So they did; the other seven guys grabbed your friends' hands and we all headed for the dance floor and made our own line and had a grand time. The band played two more line dancing songs for us. You finally admitted that we boys were really good.

BPOV

As the song was coming to an end, we heard them warming up the mechanical bull that they kept in the back corner of the bar section of the restaurant. One of the guys challenged another saying I can stay on longer than you and other guys jumped in. My friend looked at me and smiled. "Hey guys can us girls get in on this too?" she asked.

"Sure but you have to put your money where your mouth is?" Jacob said.

Another of the guys piped up and said, "No, (COMMA) we will only charge them half price to enter the contest. Okay let's go boys." and we headed past our table where everyone grabbed our drinks and headed for the bull.

You started to look at me and said, "Are you sure you want to do this you can get hurt?"

"I don't know. It looks like fun. If I decide to and I get hurt, I will let you kiss my bruises okay?"

"I guess now I am hoping that I get to see you fall off."

"Are you going to ride the bull?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really shouldn't with camp starting but if you are going to try then I should at least have a go at it, too," you said.

"Why because you won't feel manly if I do it and you don't?"

"Something like that?" you said.

"Well it's up to you but it won't affect what I think of you if you don't."

With that we were off all off into the contest. A couple of the guys laid out $100 bills and took their turns and lasted around 45 seconds until it started to really speed up on them. Then one of the girls went out and went for 50 seconds and took hold of all the money. A few of my other friends then came close. Next one of the guys went and got 55 seconds and then he had about $800 from everyone. You then added your $100 and went for a ride and lasted about 50 seconds.

Your buddy Jake said, "Well, I guess I win."

I said, "Hold up Jake I haven't gone yet." I handed him my $50.00 as I walked by him.

You had walked with me not wanting to let go of my hand and kept asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I whispered. I handed my pink hat to you; I held it up and blocked our faces with it and whispered, "Will you hold onto this for me so that it doesn't get crushed?" Next I reached up on tiptoes and said; "Wish me luck." then quickly and gently kissed you on your lips.

Edward interjected into our trip down memory lane "By the way beautiful angel, I was in love with you at that moment."

"Well, that moment was very easy and relaxed for me because I knew how easily I was going to blow you boys away on the mechanical bull so I couldn't resist flirting with you a little bit. All the girls were wolf whistling and cheering for me!" I then finished handing my hat to you and said, "Can you give me a leg up?"

With that, you put the pink hat on your head briefly. You gave me more than a leg up; you quickly and easily scooped me up. Next you set me on the mechanical bull and this time everyone went nuts. You leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Remember my promise."

"Oh, I will!"

Then the bull up started up and I was off. 30 seconds piece a cake; 45 seconds I was working up a little sweat. 50 seconds I was still in control but really working. 55 seconds my form was starting to slip but I was determined to hang on. At one minute, the girls went nuts then 65 seconds and 70 seconds, my form was really starting to slip. Finally at 75 seconds, I lifted my one leg up and hopped off the bull, rolled onto the mat to the side, so I was out of his way from the next bounce. I got back up and the girls were going nuts and the guys were clapping but looked a little stunned. I walked back towards Jake and said, "Thanks." as I took the handful of money from him. I made it back to you and said, "Thanks for holding my hat" and slid it back on my head.

Jake then looked at me and then the rest of the boys and said, "I think we have been played."

I said, "I think you're right boys." As I said that I gave the girls back their $50.00 bills, I guess maybe you boys should check out all of a girl more often instead of just their behinds and chests and even our pretty faces. Because Edward would you like to tell the guys what my belt buckle says on it?"

With that you scooped me up and sat me on the edge of the bar and said, "Princess of Texas Rodeo Competition 2002."

I looked down at you and smiled, "I haven't lost much of my skills, have I?"

You said, "No, you haven't."

With that I looked down at you and said, "How about a dance for the winner, since you don't get to kiss any bruises? I will buy you a beer."

You said, "Yes" as you lifted me off the bar ledge. As our lips passed you stopped lowering me to the ground, looked into my eyes and then briefly kissed me again. You said, "Sure, I would love another dance but I am buying the drinks you just put your money away and enjoy spending it on something for yourself! Right, guys! She got us; she has definitely been wearing her buckle with pride all night." So you got us a couple of drinks from the bar and led me to the dance floor. You looked down at me as you pulled me back into another country two step and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because you got my friends and you were very impressive on the bull. How long is the longest that you have stayed on a mechanical bull?"

"Two minutes."

'What is the worst you have been hurt riding in the rodeos?'

'A concussion, bruised ribs and one time a broken wrist otherwise I have been fine. I believe in wearing all the padding that one can. But I have to tell you one thing, while I was on the bull tonight I pinched some of my skin down on my hand."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Well then, come here."

You then walked me off the dance floor towards a quiet corner table.

You said, "Sit down on this bar stool."

So I did. You then took my hand that I had told you I had hurt and then pulled my hand up to your lips and started to kiss it. You then looked at me and smiled and I smiled right back. You then brought your hand that was holding my hand down close to my lips, leaned down with your face close to mine and said, "How's that?"

So I brought my lips even closer to your face and said, "That is so much better. Thank you." I kissed your lips again.

"Well, Edward this has been fun. It is getting late and I need to probably be going. Thank you for joining in my birthday celebration."

"You're welcome. Can I see you again?"

"Of course you can. We will be at the stadium for another week. I will see you Monday I'm sure."

"No I didn't mean like that but I will definitely make sure I see you there now."

"Oh really, what did you mean?"

"I was hoping; I might be able to convince you to go on a real date with just me."

"Oh, but practice is just starting for a new season."

"I can make time to go out with a beautiful lady like you. Come on just agree to one date?"

"Okay, okay."

"How about next Saturday? We can make day of it. Do you ever just ride horses and do you already have plans yet for next Saturday?"

"Yes, I love to just ride horses, too. No I do not have any plans for next Saturday yet."

"So does that mean you will agree to go out with me next Saturday?" you asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Will you give me your number so that I can call you later?"

So I leaned around to your ear and whispered my phone number to you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Please be patient for Chapter 3 and the other chapters.

The story is written but in the process of being edited.

I have also completed a third story that will need to be edited as well.

Look for an update on this one over the 4th of July weekend.

Thanks for being patient.

If you haven't already checked out my other story, please check out Baby Oven


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

By that time you helped me down off the stool and we went back to the tables, my friends and I grabbed my bags and we're off. The next morning I was still laying in bed but awake when my phone rang. "Hello, Bella. Is that you?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Edward from last night." I heard.

"Happy Birthday," you said. "Today is your actual birthday, right?"

"Yes, you listen very well."

"What are you doing with the rest of your day?"

"Edward, I hate to be rude but I have to be in Fort Worth in an hour. I just barely woke up."

"Well, it seems you're busy and will be cutting it close. What's the possibility of stealing lunch with you this week before we go out on Saturday?"

"We'll see; but I have to go."

"Okay. Have a great birthday, Bella Swan. I'll still see you Monday; I may not stop calling you until you agree to go out for lunch."

"Good Bye, Edward. Thank you for making me smile this morning,"

The rest of the weekend went by with visiting with my family. I told my sister and mom about meeting Edward Cullen, the Cowboy's star quarterback. Don't let dad hear you talking about him until you are engaged because you know he will want better season tickets. After a wonderful birthday weekend with my family, I went back to work on Monday. As I was about to get out of my car, my car door opened and a hand was reaching in to me as a voice said, "Can I offer you a hand? Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning to you, too."

As I got out of my car, you handed me a dozen roses and said, "Happy birthday. I can't wait for our date this weekend. Do you think I can convince you between here and your temporary office to have lunch with me this week?"

"That depends, if I wait to accept, will you meet me at my car everyday until I say yes."

"I will; but I would still meet you at your car every day, even if you do say yes."

As we got to the entrance door to the stadium, I reached up on tiptoes and whispered, "Yes. Thank you for the roses. Yes, I'll have lunch with you on Wednesday, if that is okay."

"Yes, that would be perfect," was your response.

"Enjoy practice and do not get beat up too bad."

We went our separate ways. I walked into our office, set the roses on my desk and got to work. Everyone commented on my roses as they went by. Just before lunchtime, a delivery came in for me. Everyone said, "Two sets of flowers in one day, what does the card say and what did you do?" I opened my card and read it to myself first and then said, "The second bouquet is thanking me for accepting a lunch date with him on Wednesday."

"Well, are you going to tell us who sent the flowers? Though we all think we know after watching the two of you dance on Friday night."

"Yes, you are all right. They are from Edward; now get back to work or eat lunch."

As work ended for the day, the girls and I headed outside toward our cars. Edward was outside leaning against the stadium waiting for us. Irina looked up at him as he walked with us and said, "Should we be concerned that we are being stalked?"

"No, he is too cute to worry about," Tanya said.

Someone else piped in and said, "The cute ones are the ones you have to worry about," and by that time you had made your way to my side.

You looked at all of them and said, "Go ahead and call security because they would love to follow all you beautiful ladies around." I looked up at you and smiled. You asked, "What are your plans this evening?"

"Workout, light dinner, and a good book."

"Really" By that time I had made it to my car, I turned to you and said, "Edward, I guess I will see you in the morning."

"I guess I will."

I was off; I always went to the gym Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. I got there a little later than usual so I warmed up on the treadmill and then started my circuit training session that I always did. When I got to a couple of the arm machines that I usually used and other people were using them, I contemplated what I should do, wait or mix up my routine. Someone came up behind me and said, "I could spot you using free weights." You then took my arm and led me to the weight benches and asked, 'how much weight?' I told you very quietly and shocked; but I sat down and you did spot me as I continued the workout using free weights.

I smiled at you and asked, "Are you sure I shouldn't report you for stalking me and my coworkers?"

"Your friends directed me to your gym," you said.

"Really they did."

"All I have to say is they are very protective of you; it took a lot of convincing to get them to tell me which gym you went to. Does this mean you live close by?"

"Actually I still have another ten miles to go before I get home. I come here because I like the pool. Otherwise, I go to the one by my house."

"Thanks for spotting me; I am going to go finish my regular circuit workout." Once I completed my final run on a treadmill, you put a towel around me and then we sat down for a few minutes. You looked at me and asked, "What is the possibility of getting you to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Why isn't lunch Wednesday and an all date Saturday enough?"

"No, it's not."

"How about we just go to my place for leftovers?" I asked.

"If that is the only way I can see you tonight then yes," you said.

"Well, let me go change and then you can follow me back to my place."

"Okay," fifteen minutes later we were on our way. Back at my place, I let you in and put my bags down in my room. I returned to the kitchen, I opened the fridge, found leftover grilled chicken and vegetables for salads.

You agreed that was fine. Together we made up the salads, sat down and ate them with water and a half glass of wine each.

Once we were done cleaning up the kitchen, I said, "Edward, I hate to be rude but I do have work I need to get done."

"Okay, I'll go after I see one thing."

"What's that?"

You reached over and took my hand. "You have a bruise from the electric bull on Friday night."

"Yes, I do; but it will be fine."

"I'm just going to make sure that it is." You then kissed my hand, "There does it feel better."

"Yes, it does. Thank you and I'm sure I will see you tomorrow." And then you were gone.

Again the next day, you met me by my car as I arrived at work but around lunchtime I had to go into the office in downtown. So the next day, you met me at my car again and asked, "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"I had to take some paperwork into the office."

"How about I pick you up around noon for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

"By the way, you look beautiful today in lavender."

"Thank you," and off to work we each went. As the girls kept reminding me about what time it was, they pushed me out the door at noon and there you stood.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's go," and you took my hand.

"Where are we going for lunch?"

"Actually up to an owner's box, I have made arrangements for lunch to be delivered to the suite for us." You used a key and let us into the suite. There was a table set up for two with a beautiful arrangement of flowers sitting on it. "Please have a seat," and you pulled out the chair for me. Once I was seated, you offered me water or lemonade.

I said, "Lemonade, please."

After I had some of my lemonade, you gave me a menu to choose from. I decided on lemon chicken with rice.

You picked up a phone and placed our orders. "I know you just turned twenty-five; how long have you been an accountant?"

"I completed my degree at twenty-two and went right to work auditing for this CPA firm. My boss loves me. I have caught on so quickly that I am training others already."

"And how old are you?"

"I am twenty-eight years old; my college degree is in education. When I am done playing professionally, I want to teach high school science and coach high school football. But I would like to play ball for ten more years first if possible."

"Really, that is cool that you want to teach high school and coach at that level, as well. I know about some of your high school and college career at least the parts that I have read about it. Do you want to play for Dallas your whole career?"

"Yes. I would love to, but you never know. I will always have a say and I plan to come back to Texas; I love the state." Then a waiter brought in our two meals and left. By the way, the flowers on the table are for you to take after lunch.

"Thank you. They are beautiful, but I do not know if I have room on my desk. Thank you for lunch; it is delicious."

As we finished you asked, "Do you have room for dessert?"

"Maybe a little and then I will have to put in a little extra time at the gym."

"Or maybe you could come dancing with me," you suggested.

"No, not tonight," was my response and I think you looked like you were about to pout.

"How about a different night?" you asked.

"Maybe. Edward, why do you want more dates with me? Don't you have girls that are knocking down your door to go out with you?"

"Yes, I do and that is why I don't want to go out with them. And why I want to go out with you. You are open, honest yet shy and reserved."

"How do you know maybe I am one of those girls that send you underwear in the mail?"

"If you were, you would have already tried to kiss me and you would have flirted with me through our entire meal. Some of them would even sit and rub their foot up and down my legs."

"You mean, girls really do that."

"Yes, they do. Any girlfriend or wife will have to understand that is a part of my life. But I have remedied part of that problem, I have a PO Box now and a very trustworthy person that goes through my mail."

"Who's that?"

"My agent has a person go through my mail."

"Oh; who is it?"

"I have an aunt that works for him," Edward said. With that a jelly roll was delivered and it was fantastic; it melted in your mouth.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"I think I need to be getting back to work."

"Okay, if you must."

"Yes," we got up and headed for the door. You were behind me and said, "Wait a minute." So I turned and you had positioned yourself right behind me, you caught my hand and lowered your head to my lips. You ever so gently kissed my lips. Our kiss just lingered and felt like it went on forever. Finally, I was forced to pull my hand free, I said, "You did that on purpose."

"Yes, I did and I definitely plan on doing that again if you will let me. Your lips taste delicious."

"Well, we'll have to see about that."

As we left the suite, you said, "I'll have the flowers delivered down to your office."

"Thank you, Edward"

"Bella, do you mind if I hold your hand until we get back down to the office levels?"

"I am surprised you even asked."

"Does that mean you would mind or not?"

"Why don't you try it and find out?" You did and I let you. As we made our way to the last elevator we had to go down, you said, "Wait," right before we got on and then asked, "Will you eat cold fried chicken for lunch on Saturday?"

"Yes, that's fine. With this heat, that's perfect."

"I know. We are going to have a picnic out by a lake on the property. Why don't you wear a bikini under your jeans and we can cool off while we eat and let the horses rest."

"Okay, we'll see. Now can we go down?" We did and as the elevator settled to open on our floor. You brought your hand up and kissed mine which you were still holding. We let go of our hands.

"Thank you, Edward"

"You're welcome," and you soon dropped me back off at our working conference room. "See you later."

"Bye," and we both went back to work. The flowers showed up half an hour later. Once on my desk, I opened the card and the note said-

_I hope you enjoyed our lunch and I can hardly wait for Saturday._

_Edward_

I went to the gym that night and went straight for the pool. After about five laps, someone joined me in my lane whoever it was, was matching my pace stroke for stroke. They were purposely following me. I had a hunch after fifteen more laps that it was Edward. However my competitive side kicked in, I was not going to stop until he did. I kept going after five more laps, I was slowing down, but not going to quit. Five more laps down, but I was still not going to quit. My pace was really slowing down now but I was not going to quit first. So I did another flip turn and kept on going. But as I finished up another five, I went to do another flip turn and this time someone grabbed my leg.

Once we were both standing up securely against the edge of the pool, I heard, "Mercy."

I smiled and said, "What you have been here swimming with me the whole time?"

"Almost."

"Actually I believe you owe me five more and then we will be tied." You went to start and I said, "I'm kidding, but all those laps exhausted me."

"How many laps would you have stopped after if I hadn't gotten in the pool?"

"Twenty."

With that you said, "Come here." You lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the pool. You climbed out, got me my towel, led me to a lounge chair and said, "Wait here."

You soon returned with a bottle of water for each of us. "Thank you very much," and I started drinking right away.

I slid back in the chair and reclined against the back taking a very long deep breath relaxing. "Why didn't you just stop?" you asked.

"I wanted to make you quit first."

"Mercy, I did. How did you know it was me?"

"I really didn't but after you did twenty laps at my pace; I assumed it was you. No ordinary person would keep going after twenty laps."

"How about we each go rinse off, shower or whatever and I will treat you to a salad for dinner?"

"Okay, I guess but I think I am too tired to move."

With that you quickly stepped up next to my lounge chair, leaned down and stole a kiss from my lips and then offered me your hands. "Here I will help you up!" You gently grabbed a hold of both of my hands and pulled me forward until I was standing up right in front of you.

"Thank you," I said. "Give me about twenty minutes and I'll meet you up by the entrance."

"Ok," you said. You gently kissed my lips again as you ended the kiss; you said, "I'll see you in about twenty minutes." Then we each walked into our respective locker room doors; I quickly threw on my sweats, got a piece of paper and wrote you a note saying that –

_I am sorry I am just so tired. I owe u dinner and I will c u tomorrow._

_Bella._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I just own the plot.

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I grabbed my workout duffel bag and left leaving my note with the receptionist. I got in my car and headed back to my condo. At home, I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, took a shower and went to bed. I was almost asleep when the phone rang. "Hello," I said groggily.

"I am sorry, Bella. I just wanted to see if you were telling me the truth or trying to ditch me."

"No, all of those laps killed me. I could barely stand up in the shower when I got home."

"You know, I could have held you up in the shower or next time quit swimming."

"No, I am just as competitive as you are."

You added, "Maybe even more competitive. Alright, I will let you go to sleep and you do not owe me dinner. I actually owe you dinner."

"But I am the one that left."

"Yes, but I invited you. Now quit arguing and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I easily fell asleep dreaming of you and the next day I got up with a mild headache from over exertion the day before. I still got ready for work though and went to the stadium. I drank a lot of water on my way to work. I was met at my car by you.

"Good morning, Rodeo Princess, how did you sleep?"

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a headache and I kind of ache all over."

"Let me check." You put a kiss on my forehead and said, "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"Thanks, Doctor Edward."

"No, I am sure it's from last night; so I should blame you but I was the stubborn one."

"Yes, you were but I kind of like that about you."

At my office door, you told me, "I'll see you later."

"Yes," off to work I went.

At lunch, all of us auditors sat down and went through our audit check lists. I announced that I believe we'll finish up today and tomorrow we'll be back in the office. They all booed me because they loved watching the good looking men walking all around.

"Okay, I know sorry. I will be out tomorrow to wrap up and I'll be back in the office after lunch."

Irina said, "It's really not fair because you have one following you around, too." I ignored her comment. Towards the end of the day, you came in and asked for me. I came up front and you asked, "How I was doing?"

"Headache gone. A little sore; but I'll be fine."

"Good. This envelope is for all of you lovely ladies."

"What is it?" Irina and everyone asked as they clamored around me.

"They are tickets for one of our suites to our first preseason game," you told all of us.

"We can't take these," I told you and then I got an elbow in my arm.

"Actually, yes, you can because they are from Pepsi and me and not the stadium. I get them for my ad campaign with them."

The ladies all said, "Please say yes."

I looked at them and said, "Only conditionally, because I want to check with the managing partners if this is a conflict of interest or not. I'll see and let you know."

"Good," you and all the girls said.

Once you left, the girls encouraged me to call now. I did and explained the situation to my boss. He told me to get a letter from Edward and the Pepsi CEO that this had nothing to do with the stadium and then it would be okay to use the suite. Alright I'll let the girls know." I hung up and turned to look at them and said, "No, until I get a letter from Pepsi and Edward that the stadium has nothing to do with this and then we can go."

"Yeah."

"Now get back to work."

We didn't finish until 6 that night. As we were packing up, you came in and said, "You ladies are late leaving tonight."

"Yes, we just wrapped up our audit. We are packing up to go back to the office tomorrow."

"So we won't get to see your beautiful faces anymore?"

"No sorry," Irina piped up "But Bella will be back tomorrow morning though."

"Oh good."

Then I turned to the ladies "Go home and I'll see you after lunch tomorrow. Good night." They finally left.

After I finished putting my bag together, "I'll take that," you said, "Now let's go." You took my hand and we headed for the parking lot.

"Thank you for walking me to my car; I am going home tonight. I have work to do; so that I can make sure I have all our field work done by tomorrow."

"Okay, since you will be back here tomorrow, will you have lunch with me again?"

"Yes, but I need to leave here by 12:30 so that I can get to the office by one."

"Okay, how about I come help you load up your files at 11:15 and then we can have lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow and I started to step down into my car."

"Wait one more thing, Rodeo Princess"

"Yes," as I turned my head back to you.

You gently caught my face and kissed me. As the kiss ended, you just smiled and said, "That's all. I just wanted a goodbye kiss. So I'll see you tomorrow! Good night."

At home, I reviewed my work papers and checklists so that I knew we had everything the firm needed for the audit. After a couple hours, I got all my notes together and then headed to bed. I got to the stadium at 7:30 the next morning and headed for our temporary office; Edward was not there to meet me in the morning. At my desk, I pulled the rest of the needed paperwork together. At 11:05, I had everything packed up and ready to go. I ran to the restroom really quickly; and when I got back into the office, someone grabbed my arm and said, "I need a kiss."

"Why should I since you just scared the crap out of me?"

"Sorry, Princess. Do you forgive me?" and you leaned down and kissed me.

"Can you get two boxes and I'll get one plus my purse?" as I pushed away from you and headed for the door.

"Of course. Then we can have lunch."

"Maybe or maybe I'll just get in my car and drive away."

"You wouldn't."

"No. I'll stay now that my heart is back where it belongs. Just please do not do that again." So out to my car, we went. We put my boxes into my car and went back up to a suite for lunch. By the way, here are the letters that the stadium has nothing to do with the tickets.

"Good, my colleagues will be very excited."

"Wait a minute; aren't you excited?"

"Yes I am; but remember I am already getting to spend time with you."

"Really, let's talk more about Saturday."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about I pick you up at 7am and that will get us to my ranch by 8am. That should put us on the trails by 8:30 or 9 am. Is that okay?"

"Sure but I could drive myself out there."

"No I insist; plus it will give us more time to talk and get to know one another. Just remember to where a swimsuit under your jeans and you may want a change of clothes when we get back from the ride."

"Good idea." Our lunches soon arrived and we just kept on talking. You were so easy to talk to. I had seen that from the first night we met at the Stockman's Club. You are one of four kids and I am one of five. We were both the middle children growing up on ranches.

"By the way next Saturday, I am filming a commercial out in a park; do you want to come and watch?"

"Sure what is the commercial for and what are you going to be doing?"

"I will be playing flag football and have a female model tackle me. It is about being close and confident wearing Right Guard's new deodorant."

"That might be fun, I have never seen a commercial being made."

"Good. I get to see you two Saturday's in a row but I am going to miss you next week."

"Well how about a deal?"

"What's that?"

"Let me get back to work today; I'll meet you at the gym with the pool Tuesday and Thursday."

You smiled, got up and walked to my chair leaned down captured my lips in a gentle kiss and said, "You have a deal."

You pulled my chair out and back out to my car we went. When we got to my trunk, you stopped me. You turned to face me and I said, "Yes, this has been an amazing date. I love the view from the suite."

You picked me up and set me on the trunk then leaned down with a hand on each side of me. "It is a different perspective for me; but better than that I had an amazing date to look at." Then you said, "In addition your top button has been undone this whole time. I have enjoyed the view, but now that you are on your way back to the office I think I should button you up." I then felt your hands graze my chest as you buttoned my top button and we shared another good-bye kiss.

I smiled and said, "It's a good thing I wear a tank underneath of my jacket."

You whispered back, "I wouldn't mind if you hadn't; even though I don't think I could have seen anything anyway. Just the idea is exciting."

I punched your arm and said, "Behave" and kissed you goodbye again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," finally leaving for the office after Edward opened my car door for me.

At 2pm, I sat down with my boss to go over the field work; he agreed it looked good so far. I took some notes on his questions. When he asked if there was anything else, I gave him the two letters from you & Pepsi.

"Looks good. Let the ladies know I said have a good time."

"Thanks, and thanks again for my birthday party."

"You're welcome I would like about twenty of you on my staff. I hear you met our star quarterback."

"I did. Edward is very nice and we are going out on Saturday. I guess I should thank you because you are the one responsible for getting us together thanks to my party."

"Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"Thanks, let me back get back to work and tell the girls we can all go to the game."

"Alright, have a great weekend."

"Thank you and you too."

As soon as I was back at my desk, I sent the okay email that we got to go to the game in three weeks. Then I buried myself with work and at 5:30 I cleaned up my office for the night. At home, I packed a sundress for the next day plus a few things I would need for a shower. I pulled out jeans and a tank plus my pink bikini that was like a bra that would give me support while riding. The next thing I knew I heard my doorbell. I went running to the door and saw you through the peephole. I opened the door and said, "What are you doing here?"

EPOV

"I missed you and wondered if you would like to go out to my ranch tonight. I have a guest house you can stay in."

"But it will be so late, when we get out there?"

"That's fine. I'll let you sleep in if you want, too."

"I might fall asleep on the drive out."

"That's okay. But I brought the convertible; and if I put the top down, I bet that will keep you awake."

"That sounds like fun. Let me go finish getting a few more things together."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, I came down the hall and you came up to me and said, "I'll take your bag for you."

"Would you like a drink for the road?"

"Sure." You grabbed two orange juices from your refrigerator and your purse. Together we went out to my Porsche Convertible. Once inside the car, the top went down and away we went.

We talked for about the first thirty minutes. When we arrived at the ranch around 11:30, you were asleep. I hated to wake you; you looked like a sleeping angel laying there with the seat partially reclined. As I put the top up and had the car at a stop, you started to wake up.

I grabbed your bag and went straight to the guest house. I showed you around quickly. The guest house had two bedrooms and bathrooms plus a kitchen, living room and dining nook. "The air conditioning is on if you need to adjust it is here and there are drinks in the fridge. Sleep in either bedroom." I pulled you back to the front door of the guest house and said, "Good Night," gave you a simple goodnight kiss and hug then left you alone.

A/N

Hope you are all enjoying this story. The next chapter has their ranch date.

Please Review if you have a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I was quickly in bed falling asleep. At 8:30 the next morning a phone was ringing beside me on the night stand, I grabbed the phone and said, "Hello."

"Good morning, sleepy head," I heard.

"Sorry, I was obviously tired."

"Yes, you were. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please but something light because I am assuming we are still going riding?"

"Sounds good. Can I bring it down to you?"

"No, give me about thirty minutes and I'll be up to your house."

"I will see you soon then," you said.

Into the shower I went, I came out and put jeans on over my bikini finally added my pink tank top and my rodeo princess buckle. Lastly, I threw my hair into a ponytail, a hint of makeup and my pink boots. I opened the door to head towards the main house; the house was definitely a ranch house and was long and beautiful. I made my way from the side yard; I went by the beautiful massive pool. I decided to head towards the French doors that were closer to me and you were there waiting for me and opened the doors. "Come in rodeo princess; you look beautiful all in pink and denim."

"Thank you," I said.

However, as I tried to walk passed you, your hand came up and got a hold of my belt loop and pulled me back into your arms. "How about a good morning kiss?" and you leaned down, captured my lips, pulled me in closer to you. You gently parted my lips with your tongue and my tongue gently started to play as well. As we ended the kiss, you said, "Come with me to the kitchen for breakfast."

I had yogurt, fruit and cheese much to your disappointment. "Edward, I will be riding. I do not want that much food in my stomach."

"Fine."

You had the same as I did and added some scrambled eggs. I stole a few bites of your eggs.

By 10, I was on a horse called 'Rodeo' following you on Devil who had a picnic attached to his back. I had the blanket on Rodeo. You gave me a great leg up. We jogged and loped our horses out to the lake. At 11:30, we tied the horses to a couple of nearby trees after giving them some much needed water from the lake. You were quickly off Devil and offered me a helping hand as I got down. I took the blanket which had also had two towels wrapped inside off of Rodeo. I laid out our picnic blanket; you set down the picnic basket.

I asked after a long drink of water, "Can we really swim to cool off, now?"

"Of course," you said.

I immediately sat down and pulled my boots off, then I stood back up and shimmied out of my jeans. I caught you staring at me.

I asked, "Do you like what you see?" not quite knowing where this side of me came from.

You were sitting down, and then you stretched out your foot. You swung it around and knocked me down into you. You caught me in your arms as I fell towards. You whispered against my lips, "I love what I see. Your curves are amazing and I want to run my hands all over your beautiful body." You smiled and said, "Let me help you get your tank off too." You easily lifted the tank off my body. "A pink bikini how could I have guessed."

I smiled and said, "Do you have a problem with pink?"

"No, I love it on you," and your hands were caressing up and down my whole body. It felt heavenly.

"Edward," I said through our kisses.

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this now when last night you barely kissed me good night and ran out of the guest house like a 16 year old school boy who snuck a girl over to his house?" You rolled us so that we were lying on the blanket side by side.

"The answer to that is simple, Beautiful."

"It is?"

"I wanted to stay and make out with you last night; but after you fell asleep last night on the drive out, I thought I should let you get a decent night sleep after convincing you to come out here. Plus, I hoped I would have a chance to make out with you sometime today! Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"No, I wasn't sure what was going to happen last night. I'm happy you waited until I had my wits back with me today and I started kissing you. I untucked his polo and helped him get it off of his body. I smiled at him and said, "If you can, so can I."

You smiled and said, "I am not complaining." Then we kissed and touched. Our kisses had been open mouthed before; but for the second time, we let our tongues start playing in the kisses as well. Your kisses were soft and gentle yet hot and demanding. Our lips just melted together as well as our bodies which I could feel since I was now laying back on top of you again.

"Edward," I mumbled however you just slowly continued kissing your way to my ear and where you nibbled, kissed and gently blew on them which caused me to arch into you and whimper some more under your kisses as they made it to back to my lips. Slowly you kissed your way down to my neck and then I slowly kissed my way to your ear and whispered, "I think I need to go cool off in the lake."

You smiled and said, "I need to as well." You rolled us to our sides to let me go. You held my one hand and then gently kissed it good bye. "You are tasty, Beautiful." I got up and headed into the lake, it felt cool along my sizzling skin. I dove in and swam away.

When I stood up in the lake and looked back to the shore, you were sliding on a second pair of swim trunks. I got caught looking at you. You smiled and asked, "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Yes, I am. Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I'm on my way." We eventually swam into each other and then stood up in the lake side by side. I was smiling. "Bella, why is your smile so big?"

"You look incredible in your other trunks, why did you add swim shorts on top of them?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with the tight trunks. They fit so much better under my jeans than regular swim trunks."

"Edward, would it be a problem if I helped you slide off the regular trunks? I am out here in a bikini which is not what I normally wear under my jeans and a tank when I am riding."

"Really."

"No, I put the bikini on for this cute guy I met. So it is only fair," and I did undo the knot on his swim trunks and held my breath then went under the water and helped the swim trunks slide down.

When I stood back up, you pulled me into your arms and said, "You are incredible, as well. I now know that I did the right thing leaving you alone very quickly last night."

"Why?"

"Because we may not have stopped last night but today after a good night sleep you are daring, brave and sexy as hell." Then you captured my lips in another red hot kiss. When we eventually pulled away, I dove in swam around the lake some. You just followed and eventually we made it back to shore; we wrapped up in towels and laid on the blanket. We had water with lunch. We had potato salad, fried chicken, and rolls and then laid back. While resting on the blanket getting sun, I heard, "Open up, I have some dessert for you." I did and you fed me several types of fresh fruit.

I finally said, "Mercy, I'm full."

"Okay," and then we laid there for thirty minutes.

Suddenly, I felt water dripping on my stomach and I jumped and said, "What?"

"Sleepy head, are you ready to head back to the ranch?"

"Sure, sorry no problem," as I stretched out on our picnic blanket.

"You are beautiful to even watch sleep plus you kept moaning 'Oh Edward' and I wanted to see where that was going."

I turned very red and said, "I did," and I started to put on my socks, then I added my jeans all in silence.

"Bella, sit back down."

"Why?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed; I was just kidding I liked how red it made you turn.

But I will never do that again."

So I grabbed his polo and threw it at him and said, "That wasn't very nice."

You grabbed my wrist pulled me into your lap and said, "I'm sorry; I thought it was funny." You started tickling me and found out how violently ticklish I was. You finally stopped when you realized I couldn't catch my breath anymore. "So is this what I do to you, when I want to get you to agree with anything?"

"Yes, you could. People have done that to me before but I do not think it is very funny or nice." Once I had added my tank top and put my boots back on, I turned and headed to the horses and said, "I normally get even with people though after they tickle me like that."

You said, "How's that?"

"This time I am leaving and racing you back to the barn." With that I pulled my horse from the tree, I mounted back onto Rodeo easily and flew back through the fields. Now that I knew the terrain and the trail, it was a piece of cake to get back to the barn. A ranch hand helped me down at the barn and I waited on a fence post at the edge of the barn. I smiled when you slowed and looked at me.

"Need a ride!" you asked.

"Sure."

He helped me lift myself up to then settled behind him on Devil's back and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I whispered in your ear, "So, what did you just learn, Edward?"

"Only use tickling on you when I know you can't go anywhere?"

"What else?"

"The ride out was more fun with you or maybe next time I will make you and I ride on my horse."

I was smiling into your back and said, "Then maybe I would have left you with no horse."

Once back at the barn, I slid off and then Edward did. He thanked the ranch hand and Edward pulled my hand towards the house and said, "Come on." Back at the house, we went out back by the pool. "Do you want to cool off again?'

"Sure," and this time we each easily shimmied out of our tight jeans and our tops and dove into the pool. We sat on pool floaters and played volleyball back and forth. I finally laid down on my raft and said, "That's it. It's time for a rest."

"Fine. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please." You left, returned, swam out and brought me a drink. "What did I get?" I asked with a smile.

"I thought I would leave the alcohol for later so I brought u a strawberry mango smoothie."

"Thank you, it is delicious." I said with a smile and drank away then put the drink in my cup holder.

I laid back and floated and soaked up the sun and drank my smoothie. When I finished my smoothie, I saw someone asleep in a lounge chair. I picked up our volleyball and bopped you with it.

This time Edward popped up and you said, "You are evil. I was dreaming about you but not bopping me with a volleyball. I slipped out of my floater and swam to the edge and did a come hither look. You got off your lounge and sat on the edge of the pool. You straddled your legs on both sides of me.

I lifted my arms up and rested them on your thighs and asked, "What was your dream about?"

EPOV

I saw you walking away from me at the stadium, again. This time instead of meeting you at the restaurant, I just come up and say, "I want to kiss this beautiful angel I see walking in our parking lot." I scoop you up into my arms and kiss you until I make the angel blush her beautiful shade of pink. I leaned down and took my arms and lifted you out of the pool and sat you on my lap and said, "Now I am going to kiss this angel," and I did. I sat you down next to me and said, "Go take a shower, rinse the lake and chlorine off of you. We can have dinner, a glass of wine after you make yourself even more beautiful. Eventually, I will take you home."

"Alright, I will go take a shower and then do you want me up to the main house for dinner?"

"That is perfect. I'll see you in how long?"

"Is it okay if I take ninety minutes?"

I leaned in and said, "That is fine; I would wait all night for you." You smiled and said, "Though at some point, I would come and offer you help getting ready." I then gently kissed your lips and said, "I'll see you in about ninety minutes, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Edward," you said.

Into the shower, I slipped and cleaned all up. I messed with my hair. I put on a pair of Docker shorts and a lightweight button up shirt. I went to the kitchen and got the chicken rigatoni into the oven for us. I was working on the salad when I saw a beautiful angel in a cute blue, black and green sundress, sandals plus amazing curly hair heading across the back yard.

I quickly went to the French doors and greeted you just like in the morning. After a quick kiss, I said, "That wasn't quite ninety minutes."

"I know, I missed you so I hurried it along."

I led you into the kitchen. There was an island I had been working on but there was a clean corner so I lifted you up onto the counter and said, "Wait here just a second." You did and when I returned, I handed you a half of glass of wine. "I want to enjoy watching you drink your glass of wine. I am almost done with the salad and I have chicken rigatoni in the oven that will be ready in about 10 minutes."

You sat on the counter and smiled, "Thanks." We chatted about football. In eight days, I have to leave for San Antonio for two and a half weeks for training. After our conversation, dinner was ready.

"Now let's go to the table," so I scooped you into my arms and just carried you into the dining room.

You let out a small gasp and said, "Edward, it's beautiful. There are candles everywhere and it smells like a fresh garden in here. Thank you, you didn't have to do this for me."

"I did it for the beautiful Angel that I met. This Angel belongs in a garden of flowers and light so that is what I gave her."

"Stop that. Why do you like to carry me so much?"

" Because you're light, soft and beautiful. Plus it gets us even closer together. Do you mind?"

"Not when you put it that way. You leave me no place to argue."

"I'll be right back," and you returned with wine, salad and there was already a pitcher of water on the table as well.

As we ate our salads, you asked, "Edward, what is the salad dressing?"

"It is called champagne vinaigrette."

"How are either one of us going to drive home because I am assuming there is really Champagne in the salad dressing?"

"Easy once we are done with dinner, we can watch a movie. Then we will both be safe to drive, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"By the way, the dressing is delicious."

"Thank you. Why are you smiling?"

"I am wondering how I can thank my chef."

"Easy, just be my beautiful angel."

"Edward, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because you make me blush every time you say it. How do you know I am angel?"

"Easy, I just do."

"Even, when I left you at the gym?"

"Of course, because you told me the truth and left me a note. Plus still spoke to me from home and you were honest about it."

"Are you ready for your dinner now?"

"Sure."

I left and soon returned with our dinners. You ate about three quarters of yours and I asked, "Is it okay?"

"Sorry, Edward. It's delicious; but I'm about half of you and I normally do not eat that much."

"Sorry," and I stood up and leaned over the table.

"Edward, it is delicious. I just want my jeans to still fit."

"Beautiful, they will still fit and so does this dress. I like the view from here," and we finished leaning in and kissed each other. As I pulled away from the kiss, I asked, "How about a movie?"

We went into the living room; each stretched out on a couch and watched a movie. About thirty minutes in, I was scooped up and we laid together on one couch. "Sorry Angel, I want you closer than on the other couch." You cozied up against my body and I easily draped an arm over your tiny waist and held you gently. A little while later I whispered, "I hate to do this but I have dessert; would you like some?"

"Sure," and you sat back up

When I returned, we restarted the movie and I had two pieces of tiramisu on one plate. We fed each other the pieces. "Edward, that was extraordinary; thank you." and you curled up against the side of my body.

"You're welcome, angel," and I brushed the hair behind your head.

Toward the end of the movie, the couple started kissing and I felt the need so I lifted up the beautiful lady laying in my lap. "Yes, Edward," you said as you rolled onto your back in my arms.

"I need a kiss," I said at a whisper. With that I captured your lovely, tasty lips and we opened the kiss up. By the end of the movie as the music changed for the credits, you looked up at me and asked, "How did this happen?"

I kissed my way to your ears and said, "Easy, you are so beautiful and I wanted to get much closer to you."

I smiled and said, "You did that way too easily."

"Oh, Beautiful. You are so little; I can move you without much effort."

"Should that concern me?"

"No Beautiful, I promise I won't take advantage of you unless you tell me, too. I am assuming remaining this tiny was an advantage in the rodeo."

"Yes because sometimes the broncos or the bulls did not buck as much due to my weight."

"Now Angel, I would love to keep you here like this all night. However, I will let you decide; should I let you up and we head back into Dallas or do you want to stay here for the night?" We started kissing again and then I kissed my way to your ear and whispered, "Well?"

"Well what? Your kisses were distracting me; I forgot your question."

I then asked, "Are we going back to the city tonight?"

You responded, "Do you mind seeing me in the same clothes in the morning?"

"No, I don't," I whispered back. "Why don't I walk you back to the guest house and I'll let you sleep as late as you want tomorrow, I promise. I will make us brunch and after brunch we can head back to the city."

You whispered at my ear, "Puuuurrrrfect."

We started kissing again this time, I kissed my way to your neck and as soon as I found the curve of your neck you arched into me. You felt amazing that close to me; I wanted to keep you there forever. I slowly made it back to your lips and then rolled against the back of the couch and said, "You have to get up beautiful Angel or I may not treat you like an angel anymore." You slowly got up and slid on your shoes and we walked back out to the guest house.

At the guest house door, I took a hold of the doorknob, trapped you against the door and kissed you good night one more time. As we finished, your arms were around my neck and you said, "Thank you today has been one of the best dates I have ever been on."

"You're welcome. Just think we get to see each other tomorrow, at the gym and then next Saturday."

"I know," you said with a smile. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my beautiful Angel," and you slipped into the guest house and went to bed I am assuming.

BPOV

I got up and called the main house and when you answered you still sounded asleep, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired; I was still asleep, I had a beautiful angel haunting my sleep so it took me a while to get to sleep last night. What can I do for you angel this morning?"

"Do you mind if I swim before I take a shower and we have brunch?"

"Go ahead mermaid and I'll bring you orange juice in a while."

"Thanks Edward. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

"Probably not, but that is okay. Enjoy your swim."

"I will."

The pink bikini went back on and in ten minutes, I was swimming laps for a good half hour. I took a small break and then I swam for another fifteen minutes. I was relaxing then I heard the French doors open and Edward offered me water and orange juice. You sat down on the edge of the pool with your feet in the pool while I drank. "Did you get back to sleep?" I asked.

"No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"No problem. How soon will you be ready for brunch?"

"How about 10? And you really don't mind if I put my dress back on?"

"Well you could just wear your bikini?" You leaned over and kissed my fore head. "No. Bella, you are fine putting your dress back on. I'll see you around 10, Angel." Then you pulled your feet out of the pool and left.

"Thanks," I smiled.

After a final five minute sprint in the pool, I got out, went in and showered. Today, I dried my hair straight and put my dress back on and make up. I repacked my bags again and set them by the door and headed up to the main house. This time you weren't waiting at the door for me. When I got inside, I said, "Edward, it smells so delicious in here."

"Thank you," you said. "Sorry for not greeting you at the door."

"No problem." When I got to the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around you, reached up and kissed your neck. You put the utensils down, spun me around, kissed me good morning and then said, "Scoot, I am almost done."

I moved to the other side of the counter and I finally asked, "Where did all these cooking skills come from?"

"My parent's catering business and working in it all through high school. All of us kids helped out."

"You haven't lost your touch. Thank you for doing all this for me."

"You're welcome." We sat down in the dining room to an amazing spread.

"Edward, stop, I'm stuffed and I can't move any more.

You smiled and said, "Really."

"Yes, really."

You came around and lifted me into your arms. The next thing I knew you had me in the living room, laid me on the couch and then laid down on top of me. Your lips captured mine and we started kissing. As you pulled back from the kiss slowly, you said, "The strawberries from your waffles taste delicious on your lips." After you quickly recaptured my lips, you opened the kiss and I tasted the strawberries on your lips and tongue and I melted into your arms and our bodies and mouths just kept asking for more and more.

"Edward, you are so delicious I just want more," I groaned under you and your hand made it under my dress and road way up until you found my bra and unclipped it. My hands were running through your hair and I arched into you even more after you captured my breast in your hands for the first time. As you laid there and massaged my breast and then made it to the other one, our kisses had continued and I finally broke away gasping for air.

"Angel," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Edward, that was unbelieveable and that doesn't even describe it well enough." You kissed your way over to my ear. You had pulled your hand out from under my dress and pulled my dress down as well then whispered, "I guess I will have to remember how much you like strawberries."

Then I smiled and said, "I'm sure you will."

"Now, can you move?" you asked.

"Yes, I think I can. Come help me clean up the kitchen." Forty minutes later and the kitchen was spotless. I went and made myself presentable for our car ride. You met me at my door, took my duffel and back to the convertible we went. Ninety-five minutes later we pulled back into my condo's parking lot. You came around and opened my door grabbed my duffel, took my hand and pulled me out of the car. Together we walked to the door; I used my key and opened the door while you leaned against the door jamb. Once I had the door open, I asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"I thought you would never ask."

We went in and I took my duffel and put it away. I came back out to my living room and there was a sexy man sitting on my couch. I walked up behind him leaned over and wrapped my arms around your neck and whispered, "Thank you for the best date I have ever been on." I kissed your neck.

You stood up and easily got a hold of me and twisted me into your arms. I just giggled and asked, "Are you ever not going to pick me up?"

"Probably not," you then settled us into the couch and we continued kissing. "How many dates have you been on Ms. Swan?"

"I do not know exactly how many."

"Okay how many serious boyfriends?"

"Two in high school, four in college and two since then, and you?"

"Two in high school, three in college, and five since then."

"How many have you slept with?" I somehow got out.

"Nine of them. How many have you my angel?" you asked.

I said, "I am not quite sure you should be calling me an angel right now; the answer is six."

"That's okay. I still am going to call you my beautiful Angel. So Tuesday and Thursday after the gym, will you have dinner with me as well?"

"Edward, I usually do not eat that much after I work out."

"Okay, how about we go get protein smoothies someplace?"

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Do I really have to go?" you asked.

"Yes, I still have work to do before tomorrow."

"Okay, but walk me to the door." I did; I got three hours of work done and went bike riding. Eventually, I took a shower, had a bite to eat and went to bed dreaming of the amazing weekend I had with an incredible man.

A/N

This isn't your typical Edward and Bella story. You can also imagine he plays for any team, but since I grew up loving the Cowboys that is my pick.

Hope you enjoyed their date. I would if it was me.

Please review when you have a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 6 **

At work I felt great, I was moving a mile a minute and cranking out the work. Just before lunch, my boss came in carrying flowers.

"Aro, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't," he said, "but I was on my way to see you so I told the receptionist I would deliver them."

"Thanks," and he left them on my conference table.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"How's it going?"

"Great!"

"You are amazing; I thought you would be in a stupor this morning."

"No, I am fine. I had a great time this weekend; I know I will see him again this week and weekend. I also know I can't get too attached because he will be gone and his attention can't always be on me. I am wiling to share. Plus romantically, I think he only wants to see me. Do you need anything?"

"Can you take a look at this audit schedule for me?"

"Sure, when do you want it back?"

"On Thursday, we can go over it at lunch."

"Perfect."

"Jane will send you an invite."

"Alright," and then he left and I went to my flowers. I read the card –

_To my beautiful Angel - I loved this weekend._

_And to quote her - It was better than unbelievable._

_Edward_

At lunch with my sister that day, we talked about my date for the weekend and you.

I was told, "You are a very lucky lady. Edward sounds so normal and down to earth; it is great."

"He cooks and we ride. He loves to carry me around."

"Okay, if you call that normal, I call that extraordinary."

"Stop it," I said.

"Bella, enjoy him you; deserve it."

"I am trying. I smile more and think about him more than any other guy I have in the past."

On Tuesday at the gym, as I got off the elliptical machine a set of arms wrapped around me while I got a drink and said, "Come on, we are going to the free weights."

Together we did an entire circuit using the free weights. "Edward, I'm scared I will drop the free weights on you while I am spotting you; are you sure you do not want some other guy to spot you?"

You wrapped your arms around my waist and forced me over to be close to your lips and whispered, "No, we will be fine together."

Once we were done, I said, "I am going into the sauna and I'll be ready to go in an hour."

"Hold it."

I spun around, "What?"

"You aren't deserting me; are you?"

"No, I am not. I'll meet you at the front door, I promise." You kissed me. An hour later, we left, got smoothies, sat outside drinking them.

I got home at 9 and worked until 10:30. Then went to bed and was up at 7 and in the office by 8.

I was eating lunch at my desk when you called. I missed you last night when I was home alone. Thursday at the gym, we did twenty laps together and then quit. I rinsed off and then we went and got smoothies, again. Edward followed me back to my house that night. When I got out of my car, I asked, "Are you lost?"

"No, it's early though," as you looked down at your watch.

I smiled and said, "I guess so; would you like to come in?"

We were quickly inside from your exuberance. I was soon sitting on your lap and we were kissing. You smiled as you ended the kiss. You said, "I like working out with you, talking with you but I love this, and you gently kissed my lips again," and asked, "Do you have to much work tonight?"

"No, I am in good shape!"

You stayed until 10:00 then started to leave, I asked, "What time on Saturday?"

"I have to be there at 10:00; how about breakfast first?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What time are you suppose to finish shooting by?"

"5:00 pm"

"Good."

"Then how about dinner?"

"Another all day date."

"Yes, my angel; plus I have to leave on Sunday. Remember?"

"I know, don't remind me."

"I will pick you up at 8:00am."

"I'll bring a change of clothes again."

You said, "Okay."

Saturday morning rolled around and at 7:45 my doorbell rang. I had on shorts, a t, and my running shoes so that I would be comfortable at the shoot. Plus, I had a new sundress or two. I couldn't decide which one to pack plus a few other things. I went running down the hall and let you in. I had already dropped my bag and I almost jumped into your arms.

"I missed you," I said and kissed him. You kissed me right back. As I ended the kiss, I said, "I'm starving take me to breakfast please." I grabbed my purse and duffel and away we went. We ended up at a small mom and pop place.

"What's good?" I asked.

"Everything," a waitress said as she came up and asked to take our order. I ordered orange juice and a vegetarian omelet with fresh fruit.

You ordered and then the waitress said, "Thanks Edward and Bella; I looked up dumbfounded."

"Hi! I am Alice, Jasper's wife. Edward and Jasper have told me all about you, Bella."

Then Jasper came out and slid in next to us on the other side of the booth. Alice put our order in and returned with all our orange juices and the four of us talked. Alice owned the restaurant and enjoyed helping out the waitresses from time to time. Fifteen minutes later all four of our breakfasts showed up. We talked football, restaurants and my auditing experience. Alice looked at me and said, "While the boys are gone, if you need a shopping partner just give me a call. Or anything else, I get lonely sometimes because our boys are away at camp as well."

Jasper had also told Alice about how the two of us met. "Do you still go to rodeos?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well the first weekend the boys are gone, there is a local one do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Alice, do not even challenge Bella or let her enter any events?"

"Why not? I would love to see Bella go up against one of the broncos."

I looked at you and said, "Don't worry, Edward; I promise I won't participate. I will only watch. I value not having broken bones now."

You took my hand and said, "Good, I like you with no broken bones. Unfortunately, I think we need to be going."

"Okay, thanks for breakfast and the conversation, Jasper and Alice." Alice gave me her number. Then we headed to your car and away we went. We got to the park about thirty minutes later and the park was empty. "What how?"

"Entertainment companies can pull off anything when they want to."

"Now let's go," out of the car we went. "Are you up for a light jog?"

"Of course, but let me stretch." Ten minutes later we were jogging around on the path and ended up by some trailers.

Edward was immediately sent to wardrobe and I was set up in a chair outside to wait. There was a bunch of busseling going on all around me. Then I heard the door to Edward's trailer open and close many times. I finally heard you say, "Bella, could you come here please?"

I went into the trailer, "Hi, Edward and Edward's entourage."

"Hi Bella," I heard in unison in response.

EPOV

"Would you do me a favor without asking questions?" I asked.

"Maybe!"

"Would you try on those shorts, tank and sports jersey for me?"

"Where?"

"In the back part of the trailer," you went into the back of the trailer and closed the door to change. I knocked at the door, "Come out and let us see, Bella."

You then came out of the door, "Okay, why did you have me try this on?" As I looked at you, I felt myself tightening up in my pants because the shorts were kind of short, the tank was snug and low cut, and the jersey was see through as they should be.

"We need a model for today. She no showed on us. I leave for training tomorrow so we can't reschedule." I walked over to you like we were the only two in the room, then asked you at your ear, "Will you play flag football with me?"

"Yes," you said with a smile. With that response, I decided that I should kiss you as a thank you.

Then someone said, "Get us a second chair, we need to do some work on her hair and makeup. Since Bella agreed, the least we can do is let them stay side by side." We then had our makeup and hair done. Yours was left down with really long curls in it.

"Alright, I need someone to explain to me what is going to happen," you said.

"Simple football and then you get to tackle me."

Once we were outside, you looked at the director and asked, "Can I get the gist of this by running it through once?"

"Okay." He got everyone together and he told us what he wanted us all to do. He lined us up to play football and then told everyone how he wanted us to move around for the plays. The director then came to you and I telling us specifically what to do.

"Okay, let's try this a couple times after we lay a mat out for you two to fall on. Bella, I have one thing for you to think about when you fall and your expression."

"What's that?"

"Wow, I get to tackle the star quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys and he is hot and sexy. Then when you prop up on him at the end of the play, you look down at him as you move your hair and think how sexy he is and how much you would like to kiss him."

"Okay, let's try this twice and see what happens," the director said. The first time I started laughing after you tackled me and the second take was better. Off we went then to making the commercial shot by shot. We had lunch there and then back to work. We finally started the tackling scene. It was fun and you had fun with my expressions and moving my hair around and smiling at you. One time, when we got back up and they were fixing your hair and makeup, you looked at me and said, "How can you not have a girlfriend?"

"I am just too picky about the ladies I hang around with."

You leaned over and told me, "I am going to ask you later; why you are so picky?"

When we came back out after a quick break, they had lined us up for our tackling scene and laying mats out for me to fall on while you tackle me. So with cameras in place, we did the tackling scene. After you landed on me and you brushed your hair away, we both had an honest to goodness smile on.

"Great, you, too."

"Let's try this again," we tried it again and they got the same response from you.

"Edward, can you fall a little more naturally? Quit trying to protect your girlfriend; she

has you to be her shock absorber."

"Alright," we tried it again and again you landed on me in the tackle. You smiled down at me with another adorable smile and you tapped my chest with your small hand. This time I pushed your hand away and smiled up at you, as well.

"Cut. Better."

Then we did it again, finally after tackling me multiple more times, you started giggling. "Cut. Alright you two, I think we got it. I need you two to lay like that without laughing for another hour or so while we photograph you two for still shots."

You looked at the photographer and asked, "You mean you just want me to lay here like this and smile and be happy."

"Yes. I do."

"I can do that," was your response while I just smiled at you.

So then you looked down at me and kissed my lips quickly and said with a very large smile, "I like this; I hope you do, too."

I smiled and said, "Yes, I do. I will show you how much later." We smiled and enjoyed laying on each other for a good hour and finally the photographer said, "Cut" and then I rolled us so you were on the bottom. I got up and offered you a hand. As you finished standing up, I pulled you into a mouth watering kiss. I kissed down to your ear and you whispered, "I love your bare chest."

I responded back, "I can't wait to take you to dinner tonight, but I will have to put a shirt back on. Now go put on your street clothes and we can go to my condo to get ready for dinner."

"You don't have to put a shirt on for my account."

"Yes, I do you are so distracted; now go change."

"Fine," so you scrubbed my face of the heavy makeup, you then put on your shorts, t-shirt and your running shoes.

You came out of the bedroom portion of the trailer and I looked at you and said, "My beautiful angel, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 7 **

EPOV

We jogged back to my car. At my car, you pulled me in close and set me on the trunk of your car. I leaned in, brought my hand up to your chin and then tilted your head up to meet mine. "I know I said I would take you out to dinner, but do you mind if I pick up some take out and we eat back at my place."

"Of course, I don't mind. I just would like to get a shower in. I got a little hot and dirty tackling someone today," you said with a very bright smile on your face.

"I think that can be arranged. How about lasagna and salad? We can put the lasagna in the oven and then when we are ready we can eat."

"You have red wine."

"Yes, then let's get going towards my place."

Once you were in the passenger seat, I got in and pulled out my cell and placed our order from my favorite Italian place. "Okay, twenty minutes." Twenty minutes later, we pulled up and I ran in and got our food.

You leaned over and kissed my lips – "Thank you." Thirty minutes later, we pulled into my condo. We both got out; you grabbed your duffel and purse. I grabbed the bag of food and your hand. Into the condo, we went and I led you to the kitchen. I sat you on the counter while I put a bottle of red wine in the fridge to chill along with our salad. I pulled out the lasagna and put that in the oven on low. I then helped you slide off the counter, stole a kiss and your hand; finally picked up your duffel and led you upstairs.

"Come in here," and I opened a bedroom door. "Please use this room and there is a connected bathroom through that door. There are towels under the sink. I'll come and get you in an hour; is that okay?"

You reached up, kissed my lips and said. "That would be puuuurrrrrfect, Edward."

I kissed you back, nibbled on your lower lip and said, "You are delicious. Now I'll see you in an hour." I left and closed the door behind me. I couldn't help myself; I stayed leaning against your door until I heard the shower running wondering what it would be like to take a shower with you and what you would wear to dinner.

BPOV

I showered and decided on the tight little pink dress and under it I put on my pink panties and a pink bra with hearts on both of them. I put my makeup on then dried and curled my hair. I had just slipped on my pink sandals and I heard a knock on my door. When I opened the door, there you were just as perfect as ever. You froze and looked at me and gasped," Beautiful Angel," and you came in and demanded my lips and my tongue in a fiery kiss.

I smiled up at you as we slowly pulled back and said, "Too much."

EPOV

"Oh no, just keep this at home for me." I scooped you up and carried you downstairs into my dining room. I set you onto one of the white chairs at the table. I kissed your neck and said, "I'll be right back."

I had dimmed the lights of the dining room and added candles all around. I returned with our wine and salad. I raised my glass to you and said, "To my beautiful pink angel and a fun day of tackling and having you at my house."

"To my handsome date," you said in response and "Cheers." As you started on your salad, you looked up and you were smiling and so was I.

You said, "What?"

I said, "No, you first."

"This is the Champagne Italian dressing."

"Yes it is. I replaced the salad dressing with your favorite."

"Yes, I really do like it. Thank you for making it for me."

"You're welcome; you are worth the effort."

After we finished the salads, you caught me leaning forward on my hands and staring at you. "What Edward? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Easy, because you are so beautiful; are you ready for lasagna yet?"

"No, not really."

"How about a dance?"

"As long as I am not causing the lasagna to be ruined."

"No, it can stay in the oven on warm for awhile."

"Of course, I would like to dance with you."

We got up and danced around the dining room for a couple of songs. Then you looked up at me since your eyes only made it to my chest, and said, "Tell me why you are so picky about the women you date and have not dated?" I took your hand and we grabbed our drinks. We went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch together.

"It didn't start until college. The first girl in college I dated for two years and then she got mean and demanding of me and my time during my second season of football. Plus she didn't like how girls flirted with me all the time. Most girls can't understand the amount of time that football season demands from its players. On the other hand, all the time I have outside of football season. Plus Jasper would say I was picky about looks to. Like when we would go out, I would say to big a nose, crooked smile, to big of breasts, to short, to tall, to skinny just about anything to find a flaw with that girl."

"So Edward, are you telling me that you have had your heart broken a lot while dating?" as I nuzzled my neck into his arm that was cuddling me and holding me tight against.

"Yes, but normally by the end of our dating period, I didn't care for them as much."

"Edward, how many have you actually thought you were making love to?"

"Maybe three at most but by the end it was no longer making love."

"So how did Jasper convince you it was okay to dance with me at the restaurant that night and I was worth the try? In other words, what flaws did you have with me?"

I leaned in and brushed your hair from your face and said, "I couldn't find a flaw with you and that is why Jasper helped me find a way to dance with you."

"Edward, I have flaws."

"What, you are as competitive as me?"

"Yes."

I said, "Sshhhh. You are perfect for me and competitiveness is not a flaw." Then I kissed you and easily had us laying down on the couch. Then I was just laid there looking at your face, I gently brushed your hair out of your face again.

You said, "What?"

"It's going to sound corny."

"What? Tell me I don't care."

"Bella, I am starting to fall in love with you and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend? I mean exclusively. I want to be able to call you at night and talk to you even from San Antonio. I want to take you out and not worry that some other guy convinces you to go out with him instead of me."

You just looked at me dumbfounded.

"What, I told you it would sound corny?"

"No Edward; it's not that. It's just…." and I kissed you. "I have fallen in love with you and it scares the hell out of me. How you stole my heart so fast and completely. This is not like any relationship I have ever experienced before."

You started me kissing again and this time we easily opened the kiss and our tongues joined in the dance and passion. It was so easy to kiss you. As we took a break to catch our breath, I said, "I love you." I reached over you to the end of the couch onto the end table and brought down a present. "This is for you," I said. You ripped into the package very quickly; I smiled.

You looked up at me and said, "What?"

"Mental note, you love presents."

"Yes, I have always loved them. You could wrap up a pad of paper and I would be just as excited as opening clothes and jewelry. It's the paper and the ripping of it, is what I love. When I was seven and eight, my parents used to wrap up empty boxes and I didn't care."

"I'll remember that," I said.

You finished opening the box and you pulled out a beautiful heart pendant. I took it from you and helped you put it on. Then I kissed your neck where it laid and you immediately groaned, "Oh my god," and arched into my arms even tighter.

Your reaction was all it took; I attacked your neck, your lips and back to your neck. You moaned and wiggled under me. I loved how you felt and the desire that you were stirring up in me was instantaneous.

I muttered something once

You said, "What?"

"This damn dress is too tight. I can't get under it."

You smiled and said, "Oh sorry, but why do you want under it?"

I leaned down and kissed your neck where you arched up higher into me and then I whispered, "I want to get even closer to this amazing body."

"Really," you stood up as I reached for you. You undid the zipper while I watched and you reached for the hem and threw the dress at me as it went over your head.

"You just can't get more beautiful, but…."

I got up off the couch as well and started stepping closer to you and you kept stepping backwards away from me and said, "But what?"

"How about sexy!" then you realized you backed into a wall and I said, "Gotcha." I then scooped you into my arms and captured your lips in a mouth watering kiss as I started walking out of the living room.

You smiled at me through our kisses and asked, "Where are we going?"

"My pink angel, I am taking you to my bed if that is okay or are you going to send me to a very cold shower instead?"

You smiled and said, "That depends, is there any protection in the bedroom we are going to?"

I whispered, "Yes," and kissed your neck and throat again. You even tried to get closer to me with me carrying you.

"Be careful, Bella, I don't want to drop you."

You then poked me and said, "Then you be careful."

You were soon lying on my bed as I looked at you there for a moment I thought this is better than any of my dreams have been. I came down and lay on top of you. I kissed my way to your ear and then said, "You know, by the time I am done with you, the only thing left on you will be this necklace and my hand was on it by your chest. By the way, pink is your color. It just makes your skin glow"

You said, "Well, I think it is a little unfair; you still have many more clothes on compared to me." Then I started unbuttoning your shirt and then pushed it away. You finally started your own exploration of my 'perfect' chest as you had called it earlier in the day with your hands and lips.

I caught one of your hands, kissed it and said, "Your touch is exquisite and be my guest getting us a little more evenly dressed."

Then my hands continued my own exploration. My hands were covering all of you and pretty quickly my hands were on your back and your bra was unclipped.

"I like the pink bra more than you know, but it has got to go." I brought my lips down to the straps and slid them off your shoulder and did the same with the other strap. I then captured your lips and we started a dance with our lips and tongues. Our hands and fingers explored one another's bodies. Once my hands had enjoyed the touch and feel of your breasts, I had kissed my way down to your breasts and covered them with kisses and my tongue. When my tongue flicked your hard nipple the first time, you grabbed a hold of the sheet and blankets with your hands and arched into me.

"Oh beautiful, give me your body."

"Edward, I think you can already tell you have it," We continue our exploration and your hands made it around to my bottom. You moved your hand around to the front of my pants where you found my manhood pressing against my pants. You unbuckled my belt and then started pushing down my pants.

"Beautiful," I said with a groan when you caught my hand.

"Yes, handsome," you said.

"You realize what you are doing, Bella?"

"Oh yes," you said with a very sexy smile. Through my briefs, you reached your hand in and found my man hood and wrapped your beautiful sexy fingers around my straining cock. He twitched in your hands as you caressed him.

"Beautiful," and this time I pulled you in closer and captured your lips and immediately pressed my tongue into the caverns of your mouth. You were making me so hot. We continued building together an amazing dance, then my hands made it down to your panties and they were pushed away. I brought them up on my hand and said, "Oh you are perfect in pink, but now I have seen your naked body and I like that even better." You finished pushing my pants and underwear down over my hips. Once they were passed my hips, I kicked them the rest of the way off. Then I was back at your swollen kissed lips and said, "You are so soft and sexy and I kept touching your body."

You smiled and asked, "So you haven't found any flaws that will make you want to trade me in yet?"

As you said that you massaged my manhood again and I again pulled you in tight to my body, kissed you and whisper growled, "No I can't find any flaws that I would make me want to trade you in on a different model." My hand moved down to find the heat at the entrance to your womanhood. My fingers became the spiders playing at the entrance into your heated web. I found a hole to enter and cozy up to the warmth of your body. Your lower back arched even higher into my waiting arms. When I pulled you in even closer, I groaned, "I want you."

You smiled that sexy little smile of yours and said, "Really."

"Yes," and I kissed your magic spot on your neck again causing you to arch into me again. I knew I was never going to forget about that spot on your neck.

"Really," and I got us repositioned and protected us. I entered you very gently and slowly at first. You were so tight around me; I couldn't wait to pick up the speed of our dance and rock harder into you some more. I needed to let you get use to the size of my cock before we moved on. You soon told me it was okay by kissing me with your tongue starting a new dance and then your hips lifted into me and that was all it took to create a second dance with your manhood joining us together for a beautiful explosion of love.

"You are an angel," I whispered as you started floating back down and being pulled into my warm arms and cuddled close with me.

"An angel?"

"Yes, it is like you are floating all around me."

"Thanks, I like the sound of that."

"You still didn't find a flaw."

"No, I didn't. I just found more compliments including beautiful lover, you have my heart and I do love you and why couldn't your audit have been right when preseason started."

"I have a hunch that you wouldn't have met me if the audit hadn't been going on right now."

"You're right, but can we keep from having any flaws show up during regular season."

"Edward," I said with a smile, "do you know how to talk dirty over the phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you have Mondays and Sundays off after the games during football season?"

"Yes, you know; I do."

"Then we will make it work, Edward."

"I want to make the time to get to know you and see you since you made your first pass at me. Do you want to do the same things with me?"

"Yes," then my stomach growled.

"Oh handsome, I am hungry to."

"I'll be right back," I said. "Beautiful you need to pull up the sheet around your beautiful breasts." I threw on my boxers and returned with two glasses of wine and two plates of lasagna on a tray. We sat in bed and fed each other the lasagna.

As we finished it up, you smiled at me and I asked, "What?"

"I have never sat in bed basically naked and fed the man of my dreams dinner."

"Good, I have never done this either; but I plan to do it again." Then you made a pouted face at me.

"What?" I asked. "Oh Beautiful, I will only do this with you and no other ladies, I promise."

"Good," you said as your face turned form a frown to a smile. I lowered my lips to yours. We wrapped back up together in your sheet and our arms. As the kiss ended for a minute, you asked, "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

I then asked, "What about tonight?"

"That depends on where you have to be when tomorrow."

"I have to be at Cowboy's Stadium at 4pm. The bus leaves shortly after that for San Antonio. They are catering in dinner on the buses for us. Then we return almost two weeks later late on Friday night. Tomorrow will you take me to the stadium?"

"Yes, I will but why?"

"Because I want to get out of the car and be pulling my luggage in one arm and have my other hand in yours with you very close to me."

"Edward, are you saying this will be our first public appearance together."

"Yes, it is and just wait until you see the goodbye kiss I give you."

"I am only going to see the kiss."

"No comedian. I plan on making sure you know how much I love you with my lips."

"I think I want to equally participate in that good bye kiss, then.

"Oh, I know you will. Now give me just a minute and I'll be right back." I got us untwisted from the sheet, took the tray away and quickly returned and hollered, "Bella, where did you go?" You then came out of the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around you. I scooped you up and together we lay back down in bed. While lying on top of you, I asked with a smile on, "Now what should we do about tonight?"

You said back very innocently and shyly, "I guess you need a good night sleep before leaving for training so I guess I should just cuddle up with you and go to sleep."

"Oh Beautiful, I don't have to be on the field until Monday morning. Let me at that beautiful body because I do not think either of us is ready to turn off these feelings just yet. It is only 8," and I found the magic spot on your neck with a kiss I placed there and you arched into me. I opened the sheet and started reacquainting myself with your exquisite naked body as I called it.

You did as well as kissed down my chest, over my abs, until you reached my waist and my manhood was completely saluting you through my boxers. You slowly pushed away my boxers and oh my god the attention you gave my rock hard dick was amazing. I held my hands in your hair and helped set the perfect pace for both of us. Your tongue, the grazing of your teeth and the pumping action on him was amazing. I finally pulled you off of me to the sound of a pop and retaliated on your womanhood and then after so many moans from you; I couldn't stand it anymore and slammed my hard on into your soaking wet womanhood. We climaxed together with you sitting astride me this time and collapsing through your orgasm down onto my chest.

BPOV

After we had rested for a little while in one another's arms, my hands started exploring you again. I loved your very smooth and solid chest that led to your incredible abs. The only hair you had on your chest didn't start until your belly button and from there went all the lay down to your manhood in a fairly thin line. I kissed down that narrow line until I was very close to your manhood and whispered, "Edward."

You lifted me back up to your lips, captured my lips with your kisses and demanded that I open my lips for you as well. I eagerly accepted your invitation. We started kissing and exploring one another until we joined as one again.

When you leaned down to get your shorts, I asked, "Can I have my panties and a t-shirt, please?"

"Actually Bella, I bought you this last Sunday after I dropped you off at your condo. I have been waiting to give it to you." You leaned over the side of the bed. A present was pulled out from under the bed and laid in my lap. I again ripped it open and I pulled out a pink night gown and robe. I jumped up and down on the bed and put it on.

Then I said, "Thank you, Edward," and cuddled up with you.

"Bella, you aren't upset?"

"No, I am assuming you were saving it for the first time, I spent the night."

"Yes, when I saw it at the store it just screamed you."

"I agree, but what were you doing in the ladies lingerie section anyway?" as I stood up and modeled the nightgown and robe for you.

You grabbed my legs and pulled me down to you and said, "Though I love that view, you just need to add these," and then handed me my pink panties. So I slid them on and curled up against your body, I fell asleep for awhile and I woke up at midnight. I was restless then.

You stirred and asked, "What's wrong angel?"

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No problem. I think I just fell asleep too soon."

"I can help that," then you got up and when you returned, you were carrying coronas, popcorn and a movie. You were right and two hours later, I fell back to sleep in your arms after we enjoyed the movie and our bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 8 **

You woke me around 9 with coffee, orange juice and breakfast. After breakfast, I went to your bathroom to shower and you came in, as well. I got very quiet and said, "I'll just go back down the hall to the other bathroom."

You said, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's okay. I understand Bella; when you are ready for me to join you in the shower, let me know."

Then you kissed me and I quietly left. I came out of my bathroom sixty minutes later in a second dress and found you waiting on my bed. I smiled and said, "Good thing, I came out dressed."

"I wouldn't have minded the other way."

"Bella, are you really okay with our making love yesterday and this morning? You have been really quiet since you left to go shower."

"Yes, I am. Let's just say I have only made love one way and you surprised me with the idea of a shower. I like the idea, but not this soon."

"Okay. Some day then."

"I promise just let me get use to our new relationship first."

"Now what do we do. I think we have until about 2:45 before we need to leave here, get your car, bring mine back here and then go to the stadium."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"First, I am going to help you clean up the kitchen we trashed; then how about the Sunday crossword puzzle."

"Okay and that's what we did."

Around noon, you went upstairs and packed. I sat on your bed and watched. When you were zipping up your suitcase and finished moving it off the bed, I reached up and wrapped my arms around you and said, "I do love you."

"I love you, Bella" and we started kissing. You tackled me onto the bed, "Are you sure?" you asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes, please. I would love to make love to you again before you leave." Together, we pealed all of our clothes away. You loved kissing my neck and my breasts; you also loved touching my womanhood and making me arch into you. I loved massaging your manhood and playing with your balls; I also enjoy playing with my tongue in your mouth. Together, when we are one and you are rocking my world is the best there is. This time I found myself straddling your hips while you helped me slide down on your manhood. Together while you held my hips, I laid down on top of you and the ride you took me on was unbelievable. I collapsed on you from my orgasm. Then you came inside of me as well. I just laid on you for what felt like hours.

"Edward, I believe we both need another shower."

"Oh my god, are you suggesting?"

I smiled and simply said, "You better get me there in a hurry." Instantly, you scooped me up and into your shower we went. We had instant hot water and you held me as the water ran over both of us. Then you set me down on a shower bench and washed me. You washed my hair and I washed your chest. As I headed to go down past your waist to continue washing you, I was back in your arms trapped against a shower wall.

"Yes, Edward."

He groaned against me and said, "That didn't take long to change your mind of showering together."

"I guess knowing that we will be apart for awhile took it away. After the most amazing orgasm, I have ever had this morning; I couldn't resist getting in the shower with you. It is one another sexy as hell image of you I will use to get through the next almost 2 weeks."

"I guess we'll have to talk a lot to each other on the phone. For right now, I think I'm going to set you out of the shower while I finish up."

I stopped you and said, "I promise I'll behave," and I went into the front corner and just sat there and watched.

After you finished, you wrapped us both in towels and we went back to bed. You rubbed my body dry and whispered, "I'm sorry," as he started to kiss me.

I asked very nervously, "Why are you saying I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong and you found a flaw? Was it because I wouldn't get out of the shower?"

You kissed me gently and said, "Don't be sad. Because we're going to go a little quicker, harder and faster than we have so far," and you were kissing me and pressing your tongue deep into my mouth. Your hands enjoyed my body as mine did with you. You quickly entered me after protecting us. As we lay in each other's arms, you brushed my hair away and said, "We need to get dressed so that we can go to the stadium. Because the sooner I kiss you goodbye, the sooner I can kiss you to welcome myself back."

"Fine, if we have, too."

"Yes, unfortunately we have, too. Just tell me, you will be waiting here in this bed just like this for me on that Friday night."

"Edward, are you suggesting," as I got out of bed naked, "that I should be waiting here for you to come in and ravage my body after you have been gone for two weeks?"

You quickly trapped me against one of your bedroom walls and I said, "Let me go, I have to go make myself look normal so that I can be seen in public."

"Fine," and you kissed my neck. "I'll just have to convince you in the next two weeks that you want to be in my bed waiting for me."

"Go ahead and try Mr. Cullen."

"I will," you said. "I'll see you downstairs in twenty minutes or so beautiful angel." I made it downstairs with all my clothes repacked in my duffel.

"This is for you when I change your mind," and you pulled out an envelope and put it in my purse. "Come on, let's get going before I jump you again." We loaded up your car and headed to my place. I threw my bag into my condo, got in my car and followed you back to your place. You moved your bag to my car and I let you drive over to the stadium. Neither of us said anything on the drive over while you just held my hand.

When we got to the stadium, you leaned over and gently kissed my lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Then we got out of my car and you pulled out your luggage. You came around to my side of the car where I was leaning and watching you. You took my hand lifted it up and kissed my hand, "Let's go beautiful Angel."

"I love you," we both said simultaneously.

Jasper and Alice came over and met us. Edward looked at them and said, "I am going to go check in. You two, would you please keep Bella company?" After you checked in, you came back to Jasper and Alice plus there were several other players and their significant others all gathered around us talking.

When you got back to me, Alice and Jasper, other players said to you, "You finally found someone you didn't find any flaws in. Congratulations Bella and Edward."

"Thanks, I think." you smiled at me and kissed my hand.

Alice said, "Edward, I'll take care of her while you are gone."

Several wives and girlfriends said, "Don't worry we'll all take care of her." I knew my team mates' families would take care of you to. "Ten minutes boys," was announced. We all started going towards the buses, bags were loaded and everyone started to say their goodbyes. You took my hand and said, "Come here," and you pulled me to the back of the bus. Then proceeded to pull me into your arms and we started kissing immediately pressing the kiss open and lifting me up closer to you holding me in very tight.

As I was slowly lowered to the ground, I said, "I love you, Edward. I can't believe we found each other. Take care of my heart while you're gone because I am sending it with you."

"Thank you, Bella. I love you, Bella, and I will talk to you tomorrow night."

As my feet were now back on the ground and I tried to step, I stumbled some and Edward grabbed my waist, "Sorry beautiful Angel, I told you I was going to give you a very passionate good bye kiss."

"You did warn me."

We slowly walked back to the front door of the bus. Alice took my hand and said, "Don't worry Edward, we are going to take her to the first night away from our men party."

You leaned over and said, "I love you."

"Good bye. Edward, I love you, too." You disappeared onto the bus with the rest of the players. As the bus drove away, we were waving good bye to each other.

Alice said, "I have the yellow Porsche; follow me to the bar."

"Okay, Alice."

Once Alice and I arrived at the bar, she came around to my car door and took my arm. "Let's go, I want to hear about you." Inside the bar, we all had wings, beer and played pool. After my first two games of pool, Alice came up and told me, "You are as good at pool as electric bull riding." Everyone was very nice. I had a good time and around 10, I headed home so that I could go to work the next day. I was asleep by 10:40; I was exhausted from the day both emotionally and physically.

A/N

Please review. I know you are out there reading it. I realize this one is just full of fluff.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 9**

Alice had given me her number and told me to call her after work. My coworkers were excited about the game in two weeks. I was excited because it meant that you would be back home. I worked very hard in the office and went to the gym for exhausting workouts to help keep my mind off of you. I got in at about 6:30; and as I got out of my shower, I answered my ringing phone.

"Hi, beautiful Angel." 

"Hi, yourself. Edward, can you hold on a minute?"

"Sure," and I threw on one of your t-shirts I had stolen from your place over the weekend. "Hi, sorry for the delay."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, I had just gotten out of the shower; so I needed to throw on a nightshirt."

"Really?" you asked.

"Yes, Edward really."

"What night shirt did you put on?"

"One of your t-shirts I stole from your house."

"Bella!"

"Well they smell like you; so I at least feel like you are close to me."

"That's it, I quit. I'm coming home now that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard about me and my t-shirts."

"I love you and I'll talk to you later, Edward."

"I love you, too, Angel."

I slept great that night and started having beautiful dreams about my star quarterback boyfriend. Nearly, every other day in the mail, I received a new piece of beautiful lingerie. I was out with a very large group of friends on Saturday night at the rodeo and the bar after that. My new football players' wives and girlfriends, met my auditing friends and my even older rodeo friends. That night was so much fun, I didn't even have time to get drunk, we were talking so much. I didn't get home until 2 am; when my phone rang on Sunday at 6:30 am, I was very grumpy. I heard the voice on the other end of the phone say, "So have you decided to be waiting for me on Friday night in my bed?"

"No," I said, "I'm tired and you woke me up way to early. Good night, Edward."

EPOV

Jasper came into our room and said, "What's wrong? You look sad or distraught."

"Bella just hung up on me."

"Stupid, all the ladies went out last night to the rodeo. No wonder she hung up on you. Maybe she will forgive you tonight when you call her."

Fortunately, you did. On Wednesday night, when you called, "Hi beautiful Angel. Do you have my present that you received today that said 'do not open until you are talking to me'?

"Yes."

"Okay, go ahead and open it," then all I heard was ripping sounds as you opened the package.

There was silence then and finally a gasp.

"Yes, Bella."

"Black and pink and see thru lace with a thong, Edward. This is the sexiest one by far that you have sent me."

"Yes, beautiful Angel. I can't wait to…." and for the next five minutes I told you everything I wanted to do to you. Now will you be waiting for me?" I asked after hearing your light moans and gasps.

"Edward, I just don't know."

"Hold on a minute, Jasper, just came back in the room and wants to talk to you."

"Bella, give the guy a break. He misses you and that night is when two out of my three kids were created."

"I, ughh" and I slapped Jasper. Then I was back on the phone with you. "I promise we won't create any kids if you meet me."

"Edward, I'm sorry, the answer is maybe." When I called looking for you at work on Friday and I was told you were out sick. You wouldn't answer your house or cell phone; I called Alice to check on you.

She got to your condo and I heard from Alice you looked like hell at the door when you opened it for her. Then you crashed to the couch in the dark.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

You mumbled to her, "Alice, please just go."

Alice said, "Is this cramps and PMS?"

"Yes and a migraine. Please just go, by tomorrow afternoon I'll be better."

Sorry, Bella. Edward was worried and wanted me to check on you."

"Just tell him I'm alive. Sorry, I'll see him on Saturday." I got up and left to go back to my bed; then Alice left and grabbed a key unbeknownst to you. She locked your door because you obviously weren't thinking about it.

Alice got a hold of Jasper and I at 3pm when we got back to the hotel to pack. I answered my phone and said, "How is she, Alice?"

"Edward, just relax. It's her time of the month and Bella gets migraines with them. She told me to tell you to relax, that she is alive and she will see you Saturday. I locked her back in the condo when I left. I will pick you two guys up tonight and drop you off at your condo where if you are nice to me I will give you the key I took from her place."

"I love you, Alice."

Then I got punched and heard, "That's my wife you are talking to."

I looked at Jasper and said, "I know; she stole a key to my girlfriend's place for me, so just be quiet."

Then Jasper and I finished packing so that we could come home to our beautiful women. On the bus we talked about our training, Alice and Bella. We ate dinner on the bus again and then watched a movie. Alice picked us both up at the stadium; Jasper pulled her into a mouth watering kiss and then I heard them say, "Let's hurry up and get rid of Edward so we can get home to bed."

"Okay you two, let's go." Alice and Jasper dropped me off at my condo and as I went to leave I asked Alice, "May I please have Bella's key?"

"Yes," and she handed it to me. "Good night Edward and be nice to Bella."

I grabbed a couple things from my place and headed for yours. I let myself in and found you asleep on the couch. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I wrapped my arms around you and lifted you up to carry back to your bed. You started to push me away, Bella honey, it's okay; it's just me, Edward.

You mumbled, "Okay, Edward" and rubbed your face into my chest.

"Bella, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

"You aren't running a fever."

"No, Edward, I'm not. Just please put me down." You laid me down in bed and you curled up on your pillow. I laid down next to you two minutes later and tried to pull you in close to me.

"Edward, stop moving me around please," you barked. "Just let me be miserable and I'll explain later."

So once it looked like you were comfortable again I put my body around yours and gently draped my arm over you and then whispered, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, now be quiet."

You went back to sleep.

BPOV

I finally woke up around 9am and went out to the living room in my borrowed t-shirt from you. You looked up at me and said, "You look beautiful in my t-shirt."

"Thank you, I feel like crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Edward, please hold that thought for a minute, I need food and medicine."

"How about eggs?" you asked.

"That's fine," I said with a half smile just please make them quietly. After I ate my eggs and took another migraine pill and an Advil, I went and sat on the couch pulled my blanket on then. You joined me.

"When do you have practice today?" I asked quietly.

"From 1 until 9 and then I have to be back for the game the next day at 10."

"Okay, so what's going on that you didn't go to work?"

"Oh yeah silence and darkness, you have migraines."

"Yes, I do," I said, "but only with my period. I also get really bad cramps and I throw up, too."

"Every month," you ask.

"I use to but now I take Seasonale so I only have periods four times a year. I throw up once or twice. I take a couple of migraine pills and a muscle relaxer. I am out of it for about a day and a half then okay for another 84 days. I have tried to keep my cycle so that it falls on Saturdays but once in awhile my body clock just doesn't agree."

"I am sorry, Angel".

"Edward it's okay. I have had the problem since I was nineteen; I am well use to it and in the last two years or so with Seasonale, it makes it more bearable. I can always feel it coming on."

You leaned in and pulled me into your lap very slowly and carefully. "I guess I will just get you pregnant and keep you pregnant."

I elbowed your chest and said, "No thanks. My doctor wonders what will happen with a pregnancy or after. I am not eager to find out yet. But at least my period came Friday because now I will be fine to cheer for my favorite quarterback during the 1st quarter of the game on Sunday."

Then you leaned down and whispered, "I really do love you in my t-shirt," and hugged me.

"Edward, I am filthy, would you please let me go take a shower and wash my hair; so that I can feel partially human and then we can do something quiet until you have practice."

"Okay, my beautiful angel."

Forty-five minutes later I was back in my living room and you asked, "Now what do you do that is quiet?"

"How about a drive around?"

"Are you sure it will be bright outside?"

"I have sunglasses and a hat."

"Then let's go my lady." We did and drove to a nature preserve and drove around. Afterward, we picked up salads to go and ate them at my place. You then left for practice and I took a nap. This time when I got up, I finally felt like myself. I called Alice and explained everything.

"No problem, I understand. Remember I spent the last two and a half weeks without my husband and boys because this is my annual renewal time without the men around."

She asked me, "What are you wearing to the game tomorrow?"

"Jeans and a Dallas t-shirt."

"Jeans, fine, but I think you need a certain jersey to wear."

"That's fine, Alice; but I don't really want to go out."

"Fine, I'll get it and bring it over."

"Okay and I'll make us dinner."

"Great. The kids get back from summer camp tomorrow so this is my last night of freedom."

Alice was over in about an hour with my Cullen jersey that I hid so that you wouldn't see it until the next day. You spent the night and we just cuddled kissed after you had a shower. The next morning I made us eggs, leaned ham, fruit and granola. I wore a white tank under my new Edward white jersey and my blue jeans to the game. When the Cowboys were announced, our suite was rocking loud; everyone really cheered for Edward. We saw him look up at us. You smiled when you saw my jersey. You did well during the first quarter and in the end the cowboys won. I went home and was laying on the couch in just the jersey and panties when he got home with a blanket on me.

You came up and kissed me then whispered, "I hope you don't mind but I've kept your key."

"Have you seen me complaining?"

"No," and we started kissing and touching. You finally had me sitting up and the blanket fell down.

"Beautiful," he said, "Where are the rest of your clothes?"

"Oops, I forgot to put them back on after my shower."

"Really."

"Edward," and I found your wallet in your pocket and pulled it out.

"What?" you asked.

"Do you have any condoms in there?" as you took it back.

"What kind of a man do you think I am?"

I smiled and kissed you and said, "Prepared."

You kissed me back and said, "Yes, but what about?"

I pulled away, stood up, grabbed his hand and said, "It's amazing what water does to my period." I left him at my bedroom door and said, "When you here the shower curtain, come in please?"

"No problem, Beautiful."

That is what you did. I smiled up at you as we explored one another's bodies and said, "Sorry, this isn't exactly as you planned but I think it is a pretty good substitute for a few days."

You then lifted me up into your arms and I wrapped my legs around you and you smiled at me after we finished another kiss. "I can't complain," he said and we made love in the shower with the water running over us made every touch even more explosive and sensual.

By ten I was cuddled into your arms, unfortunately then it was Monday I went back to work.

A/N

Please drop me a review to let me know what you think of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10 **

I spent Sunday nights and Monday nights with Edward during the season. Normally, during the rest of the week, we would talk on the phone or go out on a few dates. Once in a while, we would meet at the gym. Jasper and Alice were great friends to me. The other wives and girlfriends tried including me in as much as possible.

The Cowboy's Thanksgiving game was the day game that year. Edward asked, "Would you like to come to the game?"

"Of course I would."

You invited both our families out to your ranch for Thanksgiving. Your mom stepped up and got everything taken care of out at the ranch. The Cowboys won the game in a nail biter, but you pulled it off with a last minute charge down the field to avoid overtime. Thank god. An hour after the game was over; I was being spun around and kissed in the parking lot. "Let's go," you said.

EPOV

When we left the stadium, you said, "We are going the wrong way."

I took your hand, kissed it and said, "I have a faster way out to the ranch."

Ten minutes later, I pulled into a small airfield with a helicopter warming up. "Edward, are you putting me in a helicopter?"

"Yes, my beautiful angel. I am; don't worry, I will hold your hand the whole time."

When we landed at the ranch, my dad picked us up and took us up to the main house. We were greeted with white wine and congratulations on the win. Thirty of us sat down to dinner. It was really nice. I didn't let you stray far from my side. As people started to leave, you leaned over and said, "How do we get back to town?"

"Beautiful Angel," and I leaned in and whispered, "We are not going back to town tonight; I am taking you riding tomorrow and spending the rest of the day in bed with you."

I blushed and said, "Really."

"Yes, but how do we get back to town?"

"Easy with my other car that I keep out here."

"I don't have any clothes with me."

"Yes, you do."

"I have been stealing pieces from your closet."

"You are evil but handsome."

Once everyone was gone, the door was closed and locked, you were quickly in my arms and into my bed.

"Edward," I said as I tried to break away from the kiss.

"Yes, my beautiful Angel."

"Just tell me one thing!"

"Sure."

"Are my cowboy boots here too?"

"Of course, they are."

"So what do I get to sleep in?"

I leaned down and kissed your neck and whispered, "Nothing, Angel."

You smiled your sexy little smile and whispered, "Only if you match me."

We both smiled and our clothes started falling away. We landed in my bed and then you smiled at me and asked almost giggling, "How many different beds or places are we going to make love in?"

"As many as I can find." Then I had you sitting on top of my manhood. You took my condom and slid it down on him and kissed the tip.

You sat up and I held your hips as you slid down onto my him. I created a dance using our connection as the director and our hips were the orchestra in your climax. You fell down onto me then I climaxed into you while I held you.

You smiled as I held you and kissed my chest. "I love you and congratulations on the win today."

"Oh yeah, my mom told me something. Come here." I grabbed your arm and you pulled a sheet with you. I dragged you to the living room; we sat down on one of the couches. You were wrapped up in the sheet. I managed to secure a corner of the sheet to cover up my lap. I pulled up the game on tape and forwarded to the parts that mom had told me about. The next thing we knew you were shown on TV with the commentators mentioning this is Edward Cullen's new girlfriend. One of the commentators mentioned I was beautiful and Edward made a good choice.

Then I kissed you and said, "I love you so much."

You were then carried back to bed where we cuddled naked and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day we rode hard and had fun all over the ranch. I never tickled you, so that you wouldn't ditch me somewhere around the ranch. I cooked for you. We enjoyed being together and enjoyed the hot tub even more together. The few days of quiet out at the ranch was amazing. Before we left for the drive back to Dallas, I found you at the barn door. Once I snaked my arms around your waist, I asked, "What are you thinking?"

"How much I really love it out here and the quiet!"

"Angel, we can spend every weekend out here once football season is over. I would be ecstatic to get to spend that much quiet time with you. I love you, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

EPOV

On Saturday evening, we made it back to Dallas and spent the night in my condo. I had to go to work on Sunday and I believe you went shopping with Alice.

BPOV

I found a Christmas present for you. I got you a new belt and hat for wearing out to the bars with me. I also got you a new watch; it was beautiful. I found a frame to go with the two pictures I had of us sleeping on the couch as kids looking very cute.

So on Sundays and Mondays, I comforted and rubbed your sore muscles and cheered with my boyfriend over his wins and losses. We went to midnight mass on Christmas Eve with both our families. After church, you didn't get off on at my exit.

"Edward?"

"Bella, spend the night with me."

"I will, but go back to my place first. I need a few things from there."

"No, you don't. Mrs. Santa helped us out already."

"You called Alice away from her family."

"She was happy to help."

We got home to your place, you started the fireplace and we sat down to eggnog. You pulled one present out from under the tree and said, "This is for tonight." I opened it in my typical present opening fashion and it was a beautiful emerald green full length negligee.

You whispered, "Would you put it on?"

I smiled and said, "Of course."

When I returned I saw green silk bottoms on you, pillows and blankets all around the tree. "Come here my beautiful angel. Merry Christmas, Bella" together we layed down and fell asleep in each other's arms by the tree. The next morning, my nose was being kissed awake.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Edward, stop it." I looked at a clock and said, "I have only had 6 ½ hours of sleep."

"Too bad, grumpy, it's Christmas and I want to open presents before I have to share you with our families out at the ranch." You handed me a present and I had a new leather jacket. A new cow girl hat. A new pink bra set. I gave him his belt buckle, hat, and the picture of us as toddlers. When you gave me the last one, you had a smile on your face. I found 5 bangle diamond bracelets.

"They are beautiful," and I was crying. You pulled them out of the box and this time you put them on my wrist.

"Beautiful, for my beautiful Angel."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you so much I can't imagine a day without at least talking to you now. But I really love the days we are together."

We showered together on Christmas day, got dressed and again you flew us out to the ranch. We enjoyed the time with our whole family. A caterer had delivered food yesterday and all we had to do was heat it up. The Cowboys made it to the playoffs. We spent New Year's Eve at a bar in our new Christmas pieces with our friends but left around 10. You flew us out to the ranch for the night. We were very comfortable together in bed and didn't drink but one drink that night. We spent a very quiet night together just holding, touching one another and eventually making quiet love. You were an absolute gentleman. As I gently fell asleep in your arms, I whispered, "Edward I am so love with you. The pass that you made at me all those months ago got my attention and then you stayed around so that I could fall in love with you. Happy New Year." 

He kissed my neck and my lips and said, "I love you too so much. I can't believe you are a part of my world and you have no flaws to me."

The Cowboys make it to the Super Bowl. I was ecstatic for you. My boss sent me an email that said –

_You are off Friday to Monday of Super bowl weekend. I just had a visit with our Super Bowl bound quarterback; he's very convincing even in person. You'll be off all the following week; so enjoy plus you need a vacation. Aro_

I pulled out my phone and called my boyfriend.

You answered, "Hello, Angel."

"Hello, Edward. I just received an email from my boss."

Then I heard an echo, "Really, what did the email say?" as I looked up you were standing in my office on your cell phone talking to me.

I hung up and walked over to you and gave you a hug and a kiss, "You got me a long weekend for the Super bowl, why? And why am I on vacation the following week?"

You smiled and said, "I am hoping that you and your dad would love to come and watch me play in the Super Bowl. At the end of football season, I normally take a vacation. So I'm hoping I can convince you to come to a warm sandy beach with me." Then you lowered your head down to my ear and whispered, "Just you and me and a sandy beach"

"I would love to, Edward. I would be honored to come and cheer for you at the Super Bowl and better yet go on a beach vacation with just you."

"Love, I will see you later tonight. I have practice and you have work to do. I love you." Then, you kissed me and were gone.

Of course, I brought my dad with me to the Super Bowl and we went with Edward's parents as well. I got to see you on and off over the days. You and the Cowboys did win the Super Bowl in a blow out fashion; it was great fun and thrilling. They named you the MVP of the Super Bowl.

I got to see you Sunday night after midnight. We kissed and held one another for that time. I also rubbed your sore muscles for you. "Edward," I said after had finished rubbing your shoulders for you. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Oh, Beautiful," and the next thing I knew I was on your lap. Then we started kissing, your tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I easily allowed. I was carried to my bed; tonight when you undressed me, you didn't find pink on me. You found dark blue panties and a bra with white stars all over them. "Do I even want to know where Alice found these?"

"No, I didn't ask; I am assuming you like by your friend's reaction. Now why don't you take them off of me; so that we can get a little bit closer."

"Your wish is my command, Bella."

As I climaxed against your driving thrusts, I growled out, "I love you Edward, my Super Bowl Champion."

Edward smiled at me and said, "Look you are my Super Bowl champion because I have made love to you in yet another bed. I love you, Bella. Now go to sleep; and I will see you soon."

My dad and I flew home the next day. On Tuesday, I went back to work clearing my work as much as possible before I was on vacation all the following week. When I flew home; you went to Florida to shoot a Disney World spot.

You were due back to Dallas on Thursday afternoon. Your parents called my cell phone while I was at the office. I answered saying, "Hello"

"Bella. It's Elizabeth."

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Edward was in a car accident on his way to your office after coming in from Florida; you should come to the hospital now. Alice is almost at your office; please let her drive you."

I hung up and I started shaking. Alice was soon in my office; she quietly picked up my phone and purse then led me to her car. "Bella, relax; everything will be okay." Alice got me to the hospital safely, which is more than I would have been able to do with all my tears.

Your parents were waiting for me. They made me sit down and told me that you had some stitches all over your body, a sprained knee, a bruised back, and cracked ribs. I told them that wasn't so bad. "He will heal."

"Yes, he will," they said; "However, there is one other problem."

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, he doesn't remember the last year of his life; his mid range memory is gone."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12 **

From last chapter

_When I get to the hospital, his parents stop me and said his mid range memory is gone. Bella he doesn't remember the last year of his life. _

"What?" and I collapsed into your dad's arm.

I slowly woke up on a lounge chair in one of the waiting rooms with your parents, Alice, and a nurse watching over me.

Once I was sitting up and had a drink, your dad told me, "Bella, he doesn't remember anyone he has met in the last year."

"I don't believe you," I screamed and beat your dad's chest. He just pulled me in tight while I continued crying on his chest.

"Bella, it's true," your mom told me.

"Now come with me and let's get you cleaned up so that you can see Edward and maybe that will bring all the memories crashing back." Once I am cleaned up, she puts her arms on my upper arms and said, "Are you ready to see him?"

"Yes," I then slowly went into your room and you say, "Hi," to me.

"Hi, how are you Edward?" I asked as I sat down at the foot of his bed and took his hand gently in mine.

"I am not sure, do I know you?"

"I am your girlfriend, Bella," I said.

"You are beautiful," was your response, "I am a lucky man. Those are beautiful bracelets on your wrist."

"Thanks, my boyfriend gave them to me for Christmas."

"I am sorry; I wish I could remember you."

We sat and talked for 30 minutes but nothing came back. I told you; I would see you tomorrow and I leaned down and gently kissed your lips and said, "Goodbye." I never said anything but by kissing your lips I hoped that might even bring your memory back.

When I left, I saw your mother again, she told me, "The doctor says, 'It can come back at any time or not at all.'"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I blame myself because he wanted to come straight to my office to see me once he landed."

"Bella, please don't do this to yourself; Edward wouldn't want you doing thinking like that. I wouldn't have expected anything less of him. He is so in love you that he, of course, wanted to see you as soon as he landed."

A week later you get to go home; your family takes you to the ranch. I had visited you every night in the hospital and we just sat around and talked about anything we could.

EPOV

"You put on such a strong face for me; I could see how much pain I was causing you. I just wanted to pull you into my arms and tell you everything would be okay, but I couldn't."

BPOV

The hospital discharged you Thursday and your parents took you back to the ranch. I drove out to see you Saturday after your parents insisted I come for the weekend. I agreed that I would come out Saturday afternoon. We talk some more and I slept in the guest house after we all had dinner together. I cried most of the night.

We went out by the pool after breakfast on Sunday morning. "Bella, I am so sorry; I don't remember you. I was so hoping that once you and I were both out here together; it would help my memory come back. I can see how much pain you are in and you try so hard not to show it. I can tell that you would continue to put yourself through that pain just for the hint that you could trigger my memory back. But I can't ask that of you. So please, I hate to do this, but please leave and do not come back; I do not want to see you anymore," as you finish telling me that there are tears rolling down your cheeks.

I lean over into you and carefully hug you and say, "I am so sorry; this is all my fault. I wish I had never met you. You would at least have your family." I slipped off my bracelets and laid them in your hands and got up and I said, "Please forget me since you already have; I will always love you but that is okay. I hope you remember your teammates and your Super Bowl win someday."

I grabbed my duffel bag and got in my car and left. I actually drove to Fort Worth to get my sister and she held me as I cried for the rest of Sunday over losing my boyfriend, lover and best friend. She and my mom got me back to Dallas and my sister stayed with me for the night. I worked from 7 am to 7 pm went home and went to bed. Alice would call me and try to cheer me up. My sister would call and check on me. You never called me and I wouldn't pick up the phone and call you either. That week was the worst week of my life. My sister tried to cheer me up over the weekend by taking me to a spa and it worked a little bit. She also got me to drink enough that I was sleeping at night instead of having nightmares about you being gone.

I was a little better when I went to work the following Monday. Aro wanted to see me in his office. His exact words were, "You look like crap."

"Thanks, I can't sleep; I have been having nightmares."

"Well, your work is fine."

"Thanks, after your work on the audit of Cowboy Stadium last year, the San Antonio office wants you down there to help with the Spurs Arena audit."

"Fine, a change of pace will do me good."

On Sunday, I drove down to San Antonio. On Monday, I was completely buried in my work. The River Walk was my sanctuary every night. Long walks looking at other people in love and thinking they had no cares in the world. Parents making sure their children didn't fall in. On Friday, Aro called and said I could come home if I wanted.

I said, "No Thanks. I was happier being down there away from the memories." I would just walk and walk every night and finally fall asleep exhausted in bed every night. I just stayed in San Antonio for the weekend. All I knew from your family was you were still the same; no recognition from the past year; this information was coming from your mom who called to check on me every weekend. It was so painful; I always kept the calls very short.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

EPOV

On Thursday in Dallas, my mom gave me a package from the mail. I opened it and looked at the scrapbook that had pictures of us together. My mother reaffirmed that we were in love but I still didn't remember. Then there was a note I opened from the resort manager saying, 'He was sorry for the accident and he was returning my package for when my memory came back.' I opened the package and started crying. My mother asked, "What is it?"

"Mom, my memory is back. The people, my stats, the Super Bowl win and Bella. Yes, all of my memories are back from the last year. Everything just came back, mom. He opened the scrap book and told her the history behind every picture in the book."

I called Jasper; we talked for hours about the whole last year of my life. Jasper confirming everything that I remembered was true and accurate that he knew about. Alice confirmed other stuff that she was aware of. Now I just need to find my beautiful Angel and confirm the things that only she knows.

I cried myself to sleep that night because I wanted to be with you and I couldn't. Friday morning, after visiting with my doctor to check on my memory and how everything else was healing, I was in your office and Aro told me you were in San Antonio for an audit.

"Edward, I am sorry she won't be back for two more weeks. I suggested that she could come home on weekends but under the circumstances she said she would rather stay down there."

Edward called Jasper as he left your office and said, "I need your help, buddy. Jasper, you helped me meet you the first time. I need your help again." Thanks to your boss' help, a couple of your coworkers and Jasper and Alice making some calls, we figured out how you had been spending your time. Your coworkers knew you had been spending all your time alone and walking on the river at night. I came to San Antonio on Friday; I had actually been following you and I let you have dinner and go for your walk. There were hints of smiles coming from you as you walked around and watched people and enjoyed the River Walk. Then I couldn't stand it any longer and I said, 'Bella.' That's when you turned and saw me and your face just lit up."

You smiled as you saw me standing there with roses and a smile and saying, "How's my rodeo princess 2002 champion and beautiful Angel?"

"Better," and you went running into my arms. I take you into my arms.

"Now look we are back where we started," and we have stayed up all night talking. You smiled and brushed the hair from my face and said, "You have remembered every little detail."

"Yes, I have," I said even this and I caught you, trapped you and kissed and nibbled your neck just right and you arched into me. We made love again and then you finally fell asleep in my arms. I didn't let me go of you until you went to work on Monday morning. We were so happy being stuck together for the weekend.

On Sunday morning I was smiling at you over breakfast while you sat in a robe across from me, "What, Edward?" I asked.

"You think you'll be done in two more weeks."

I smiled and said, "Even if I work straight through. Yes, I will be done. I want to be back in Dallas with you."

"What if I won't be in Dallas in two weeks?"

"Then I will make the audit take until you get back."

I got up and walked to your chair and whispered in my ear, "I thought we would go to the Caribbean as we had planned earlier together."

"I have to finish the audit."

"You will, just after you have a week of vacation with me. Now, you have been tempting me way to much with your robe hanging a little to open this morning, so come with me," and you were quickly in my arms.

By Thursday morning, you rolled to face me that morning and said. "I'm sorry; I have to send you home or I will not get my work done."

I pouted and said, "What about the weekend?"

"Edward, I am going to have to work straight through the weekend to get everything done. You can meet me here on Friday and ride back up with me to Dallas."

"Fine, there is one other condition."

"What?" you asked.

"I get to pack your clothes for the week in the Caribbean

.

I smiled back and said, "As long as you pack me clothes."

"I will."

Over the next nine days, we would just talk dirty on the phone to each other. I was waiting for you at 2pm in San Antonio. Around 6 pm, we dropped off all the files at the office in Dallas. Once we slipped back into your car, you blindfolded me.

"What is this for?" you asked.

"I have a surprise."

Once the car stopped, you asked, "Can I please remove the blindfold?"

"Sorry Angel. Not yet." I helped you inside said, "We need to go up steps; is it okay if I carry you?"

"Yes, you can. I am surprised you asked; you liked to carry me around before."

"I still do, but I wasn't sure how you would react with the blindfold on."

I gently placed you on the bed and told to stay put. Five minutes later, I was kissing you and eventually we pushed the blindfold away and you saw we were in my bedroom all redecorated.

"Edward, it's beautiful. The new room, furniture, bedding, flowers and candles. You are amazing. I love it."

"I'm glad you love it. Alice helped; this is what I did to pass the last nine days while you were gone."

"Shut up please, Mr. Cullen. It is a beautiful room but I really just want to make love to you." Clothes fell away. We got reacquainted with each other's bodies. We ate cold chicken in bed naked together that night as dinner. At 1 am, we were getting up to go to the airport. We arrived on the Grand Cayman islands by lunch time after a stop in Miami. Once we made it to our suite, I was allowed to open my suitcase.

"Oh my god, Edward. Most of this stuff is indecent."

"No, it's not; it covers you. Alice and I went shopping together. Go put on one of your bikinis so that I can take you out to the beach after I cover you in sunscreen."

We played for a few hours and then exhaustion set in so I got a much needed nap. We stayed in our suite the first night and just relaxed, had dinner and used our plunge pool. The next day we were out on the water all day. At 5, I said, "We are going to have a sunset dinner."

You changed out of your bikini, showered and changed into one of your strapless sundresses and a little pair of sandals. I had on shorts and a light weight almost tropical button up shirt and sandals myself.

When it was time for dinner, we walked down a lit up path from our suite hand in hand. We sat at a table by the ocean with candles glowing all around us and a thatch awning over us. We had champagne; I smiled and said, "To getting the best year of my life back."

You said, "Yes, the Super Bowl win."

I smiled and said, "No, to you and not having any flaws to me and never forgetting you again."

We had shrimp for dinner and then the waiter brought us a tray and a box for dessert.

I picked up the wrapped box and handed it to you, "Please open this." Knowing you, you ripped it open like all your presents in the past. I opened the box and the box has a scrapbook in it and I said, "This is what I told you brought my memory back and we looked through it together. I, again, told you details about all the pictures and I was right on."

You looked at me with tears in your eyes and said, "You just said this is what you made me think brought your memory back."

"You are way too good," I said. I put my hand over yours and said, "This is what brought my memory crashing back." I took the lid off the dessert tray and in the center was a stunning diamond engagement ring. I picked it up and said, "The resort sent this back to me to hold onto when I lost my memory and as soon as I touched it and picked it up that day, everything came crashing back to me. I am so in love with you. I can't imagine another day without you. Please say you will marry me, my beautiful Angel."

"Yes, Edward," you said and I kissed away your tears. I slid the ring onto your finger and kissed your hand, engagement ring and slowly made it up to your lips and then I slowly fed you our strawberries for dessert. When the last one made a mess everywhere and started dripping down onto you, I simply scooped you into my arms and carried you back to our suite where we made love with only your ring on. It was incredible.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14**

BPOV

We decided we wanted to be married before football season started again. We were getting married in the middle of May. One week before the wedding, I was at my bachelorette party. I was marrying Edward the following weekend and Rose and Alice had taken me out. We were at one of my favorite local bars. I had on my bride to be tiara and ten of us were playing pool. When a couple of guys offered to play us, we did. I played along with Rose against them. The bet was the standard losers buy the next round. Rose and I were holding our own. Each team had one ball left plus the eight ball. My sister missed a difficult shot; I couldn't complain. The boys took over and made their shot plus sunk the eight ball.

"Alright boys," we said graciously, "What kind of beer do you want?"

"Actually ladies, we want body shots as our prize."

"What?" I said, "I'm getting married next week."

"So what, its one experience we think you should have before you get married. We aren't asking you to have sex with us. What you said you would buy the next round if you lost?"

"That is customarily beer or maybe regular shots but not body shots."

Rose came over and said in my ear, "I'm game; let me have both of shots. There hot."

"Edward will kill me."

"Bella, he had strippers at his bachelor party last week. Remember the pictures."

"Fine," so I looked at the two guys. You will only see my stomach that I expose, the lime in my lips and the shot glass by my shoulder if you touch anything else I will kill you. Plus, no cameras," and I said "ladies surround these boys."

"We agree," they smiled and turned to the bartender and raised their hands to bring the supplies over. Rose went first and she was gently hoisted onto a bar counter over by the pool tables. Emmett took his shot off her and flirted with her the whole time. Rose loved it and enjoyed it all. She even sat up and took the lime from him and squeezed the rest into her mouth.

Then it was my turn and I said, "No pictures ladies; make sure even the cell phones stay put away." Emmett and Peter helped me up to the bar I laid downed, gently exposed my mid section at tops two inches on both sides of my belly button. I closed my eyes, why the hell was I doing this. The girls and guys went nuts. I closed my eyes tightly and thought to myself you lost the bet, you lost the bet. I felt a tongue lick my stomach then I felt the salt sprinkle on my belly. I felt the lime go between my teeth. Next, I felt a hot breath against my ear and a whisper say, "How did you get yourself in this predicament, beautiful Angel?"

I turned my head and opened my eyes. I finally took the lime from my lips and smiled, "Hi Edward."

I tried to sit up but you put your hands on my hips, "Oh no you don't. No moving just yet. Now answer the question. How did you get into this predicament?"

"We lost at pool; and instead of a round of beer, they wanted to do body shots."

"So you agreed."

"Well not very quickly and very reluctantly. The guys agreed to my rules for the shot and we did lose."

Rose came up and said, "She really didn't want to do it. I had to remind her about your stripper pictures before she agreed."

"Oh really," you said with almost an evil grin on your face.

Then everyone starting giggling, I looked at Edward and an even larger brilliant smile grew across his face and I said, "You set me up."

"Yes, Beautiful, I did."

Peter came up and said to me, "You gals made us work for the win though, you two are really good."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Now I am going to let your fiancé have my body shot; unless he is going to just let you get up and walk away from the bar without one."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Yes, Peter. I am going to willingly and happily take this body shot off my beautiful Angel." With that you kissed my lips and just as you had pressed my lips open for your tongue you took it away and put the lime in its place.

"Now, are you going to keep your eyes open beautiful?"

"Yes, I will."

"I just have one request," you said with a smile, "Can I move the shot glass?"

I said, "To where?" and you moved it to between my breasts.

"Umh, Hum" I said with a smile. You then licked the salt off my flat stomach, took the shot and then got the lime. Once you finished the lime, you set it down then leaned down to my lips and kissed them and said, "I love you," as you finished the kiss. Then, you helped me sit up.

As I hopped off the bar into your arms, I said, "You think you're cute, don't you for invading my bachelorette party."

"Maybe," and you nibbled on my neck getting very close to that dangerous spot.

I looked to the girls and said, "This is my party correct?"

They all said, "Yes."

"Do I get one request?"

"Yes, sure."

I looked at the bartender and said, "Bring me vodka, sugar, and a lemon. The girls started screaming and you looked at me.

"Girls, I think you should see the abs that I am marrying that he shared with the strippers last week." They all cheered. Edward looked at me.

"It's your turn now."

All my friends chanted, "Edward, Edward, Edward."

I went up and untucked your polo and took it off of you by then the bartender was back. This time you hopped up on the bar and laid down. When you weren't looking at me while you laid down, I looked at the bartender and did a hand gesture asking if it was okay for me to climb on the counter as well.

The bartender shook his head yes. I went to the end where your feet were and climbed up and straddled you by your hips. I could feel your manhood start to press into me. You just smiled and the girls wolf whistled. I leaned down and started licking from your belly button and up about six inches and then sprinkled you in sugar. I put the lemon in your teeth, you smiled and said, "What about the shot?"

"Just a second and you'll see." I moved the shot down by my hands. I leaned over and licked your stomach all the way up the six inches and said, "Sweet." As I rose up and started moving back toward your belly button where I quickly dumped the shot and then lowered my head and sucked it all out. I went up to your lips quickly and got the lemon.

As I sat back on my thighs, you sat up and pulled me into your arms, "You were incredible," and you captured my lips.

"Now, let's dance," you said.

"I guess I should give my first dance to Peter to make up for the body shot."

"That's fair; I get the rest of the dances all night."

After dancing we went to leave, but Rose and Alice stopped me, "You haven't opened your presents yet. Yes, you are staying and opening your presents before you leave," they said with very large smiles on. "And since Edward crashed the party, he gets to stay and see what you got."

"You two are cruel."

"Ahhh come on, Edward will have fun now come on and he can sit next to you."

So hand in hand, we went back to our group and I whispered, "I am so glad neither of our mothers is here right now."

For the next ten minutes I received, what turned into, nine different negligee outfits or bra and panties. There was red, black, white, animal print, blue, and pink in multiple different shades. For each one I received I had to hold them up. Then once everything was packed up and I was safely stowed in your car you said, "I never knew Bachorlette parties could be so fun."

I punched you as you drove. "What I can't lie! Look at all the fun I will get out of the party, including this," and you pulled a dvd box out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our body shots." I grabbed it, broke it and threw it out the window.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because we don't need that on tape, I know how good your abs are and I believe you already know how good my abs are."

"You're right."

"Maybe in the privacy of our own home, I might let you do another body shot on me. As long as I get to do one on you myself, if I want to." I reached my hand into his lap as I said that and could feel his manhood's reaction to my suggestion.

I had completely fallen in love with this quarterback after just one pass. I liked being around him I loved being close to him and he felt the same for me.

Once we got home and carried in all the bags, you picked one of the bags up and said, "How about modeling this one for me tonight?" I put on the hot pink short negligee and thong. When I got into our room, I was asked to spin so I did, "Pink really is your color, my beautiful Angel." and then we made love in the comfort of the large bed that soon would belong to us.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

Epilogue

10 years later.

I had just stepped out of my shower when I towel was wrapped around me. "Edward, stop that. You told me to get ready for dinner."

"I know, but come here a minute first."

"At least let me wrap the towel around me first," Edward pulled me out to the living room of our suite. A candlelight dinner was sitting on the table for us. "Edward, I thought we were going out."

"No, Beautiful. I just needed to get you to go to the shower so that our dinner could be delivered. Now, why don't you have a seat?"

"Edward, I only have a towel on!"

"I'm not complaining."

"Please, let me go throw on a dress and comb out my hair."

"Five minutes, that's all. I can't stand being without you."

"Thank you love," I quickly raced down the hallway to our bedroom suite. I put a dry bikini on and a sundress over top, and as I combed out my hair. I was smiling at myself and my wedding rings in the mirror as I remembered the last ten years.

Our wedding was out at the ranch under a couple of large tents. Edward had wanted me to get a ball gown shaped dress. One night in March, I convinced him of why he didn't want a ball gown shaped dress. I went with an a-line with sequins, lace and a small train. After the wedding and reception, we left for our honeymoon suite in a helicopter. We went to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

Two years later, I was pregnant with our first child. I had a fairly easy pregnancy. I was due during football season. I made it to thirty-nine weeks before the doctor told me no more working. I was very uncomfortable on Sunday morning when you were getting ready to leave for the game. "I will see you after the game, Angel. Alice, should be here soon. Okay?"

"I know. Go, I will see you soon." I stood to hug and kiss you goodbye. While we were kissing, I groaned against a pain in my abdomen and my thighs suddenly got very wet.

"Bella."

"I know, Edward"

Alice had walked in at that point. Edward started barking orders at Alice. I was quickly at the hospital with both of them at my side. Edward wouldn't go to the game no matter how much we tried to send him. Within an hour of arriving at the hospital, our son "Troy" game into the world very quickly. Troy and I were perfect. I got Alice to take Troy out of the room briefly. "Edward come here; I'm fine and so is Troy. Please go to the game and come back to me as soon as the game is over. I love you, Edward. Troy and I are going to sleep and watch you play your game. Just be careful."

"I'll be back, Bella. I love you so much."

Edward got to the game just in time to warm up on the side lines. The announcers congratulated him. My room was filled with both our families. You spent the night with me at the hospital and the three of us went home the next day.

I went back out to the living room of our suite. "Happy Anniversary, Bella."

"Happy Anniversary, Edward."

"Why are you smiling, Bella?"

"I was just remembering our wedding, honeymoon and Troy coming into our world."

"Then it's my turn, but first to another ten years."

We started on our fresh shrimp scampi dinner. Then fortunately our daughter knew when not to come into the world - not during football season.

"Don't blame our children because you couldn't keep your hands off of me and do the math of what would happen if you got me pregnant in certain months."

"What about the two additional Super Bowls that you won?"

"That's nothing compared to the pass that I made at a girl in pink on her birthday at a bar and the reception I got."

"Yes, you got lucky alright because she still agreed to dance with you even after you had embarrassed her to get her to the dance floor."

"How was dinner, Angel?"

"Delicious. But I am so full."

"Do you have room for dessert?"

"Only if it's small."

"It is," and you came around and scooped me into your arms. You headed for our bedroom and said, "Our dessert is in there."

After six more years and a couple more concussions, you decided to retire. But there was a small delay in you coaching high school football; you were now commentating during football season.

In our bedroom, you laid me down on the bed. You crawled up my body from the foot of the bed; and I asked, "I thought we were having dessert."

"We are," you started pushing up my dress over my stomach and then you stopped and looked over at the nightstand.

I rolled my head and looked at the nightstand. A smile grew on my face and I looked back at you and said, "Body shots are our dessert."

"Yes, what do you say?"

"Yes." And I kissed you.

**A/N**

**I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed my story. Thank you for indulging my fluffy and romantic story. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**For those of you that continue enjoying this story in the future; please leave me a note or review. **


End file.
